Tí, ktorých správanie nemožno predvídať
by ThePotterFan
Summary: Príbeh Hermiony, ktorá zistí čo vlastne chce, keď už je príliš neskoro.
1. Chapter 1

Prešla som okolo.

„Možno som tu priskoro" pomyslela som si. Nakukla som do učebne, či sa tu McGonagallová náhodou neocitla skôr. Nanešťastie som zistila, že (ako vždy) idem príliš skoro.

„Takže, čo teraz Hermiona?" spýtala som sa nevedno koho. Poobzerala som sa po miestnosti. Nikde nikoho. Pohla som sa teda do prázdnej triedy a zvalila sa pri veľkom okne. Pozrela som von. Videla som Freda a George-a ako do seba šťuchajú a snažia sa jeden druhého zhodiť z metly. Zasmiala som sa.

„Hlupáci, robia to stále." pomyslela som si a usmiala sa.

„Slečna Grangerová, čo tu robíte? V tejto časti hradu v túto hodinu nemáte čo robiť!"

Vystrelo ma a úsmev mi zamrzol na perách.

„Profesor Snape. Čakám na profesorku McGonagallovú. Mali sme sa tu stretnúť." dostala som zo seba.

Neodpovedal. Zazeral na mňa ďalej, no už nie ako na človeka, ktorý práve porušil všetky pravidlá ale akosi inak. Čakala som. Práve on bol jeden z tých pár ľudí, ktorých som nevedela ani v najmenšom odhadnúť. Okrem neho tu bol ešte Fred a Albus Dumbledore, no toho nedokázal odhadnúť nikto. No Fred a profesor Dumbledore mi aspoň nenaháňali strach alebo čo to bolo.

„A prečo presne ste sa mali stretnúť?" spýtal sa nakoniec s kamenným pohľadom.

„A čo ťa to zaujíma ty bastard?" pomyslela som si. Neodpovedala som však.

„Čakám na vašu odpoveď slečna Grangerová." zahlásil po chvíli ticha.

Vykročil dopredu. Vzdialenosť medzi nami sa rapídne zmenšovala. Zrýchlil sa mi tep.

„Čo po mne pre boha chce?!" začala som panikáriť, ustupovať, no čoskoro ma zastavila stena.

Už bol takmer pri mne keď zastal. Zapichol do mňa prísny pohľad, prísnejší ako som na ňom kedy videla.

„Tak ja sa vás spýtam ešte raz slečna Grangerová. Prečo ste sa tu mali stretnúť s profesorkou McGonagallovou?" spýtal sa ostro.

„Ja.." zakoktala som sa.

Zdvihol obočie.

„Mali sme sa dohodnúť na jednom projekte mimo hodín." dostala som zo seba.

Zasmial sa a znovu vykročil dopredu.

„A prečo si nikdy nedáte doučovanie so mnou proti čiernej mágií slečna Grangerová? Nemám pocit, že by ste excelovali." Bol už takmer pri mne.

„Dopekla a čo teraz ty mudrlant?!" nadávam sama sebe.

Dotkol sa moje ruky. Prešiel mnou elektrický impulz. Chcela som mu jednu streliť a rozbehnúť sa preč ale držal mi ruku. Nemohla som sa hýbať.

„Nechcela si mi odpovedať?" spýtal sa a zabodol do mňa pohľad.

„Pre boha, veď musím vyzerať ako vyplašené kura!" blyslo mi hlavou.

„Ja.. Nemám pocit, že by som to potrebovala." dostala som zo seba konečne súvislú vetu.

„A pustite ma!" spamätala som sa.

Chytil ma ešte silnejšie a strčil mi koleno medzi nohy.

„Ale ja mám pocit, že by ste to potrebovali!" povedal ostro.

„Okamžite ma pustite!" začala som sa metať.

„A čo ak nie?" pozrel sa mi do očí. Čo som v nich mala vidieť? Akosi som sa pozabudla v tom bránení. Toto som mala celý čas vidieť? Že ma chce pretiahnuť?

Neviem ako dlho som tam tak stála a vlastne ani neviem čo vtedy povedal. Prebrala som sa až v momente keď tlačil svoje pery proti tým mojím. Nedal mi ne výber. Nepýtal sa, či súhlasím alebo nie. A tak som nemohla povedať nie.

Jeho pery sa odtiahli ale len na chvíľu, kým mi strhol tričko.

„Slečna neholduje podprsenkám?" zasmial sa.

Začervenala som sa. „Ako som na ňu mohla zabudnúť?!" karhala som sama seba.

Ani som sa nenazdala a prisal sa mi na bradavku. Nerobil to prvý krát, to samozrejme nie. Mala som chuť sa na neho v momente vrhnúť.

Zježili sa mi chĺpky na bruchu. Jeho ruka prechádzala mojím bruškom až príliš pomaly. Vzdychla som. A ona zastala úplne.

„Čo kurva robí?!" zakliala som sama pre seba. Obzrela som sa. Stál asi meter odo mňa, tam kde pristálo moje tričko.

„Na obleč si to." povedal s nevôľou a hodil mi ho.

Kým som sa spamätala niekto otváral dvere. V momente som na seba hodila tričko.

„A slečna Grangerová, vidím, že to máte spoločnosť." prehovorila profesorka McGonagallová.

Chvíľu som iba zízala pred seba neuvedomujúc si vôbec nič.

„Prepáčte, len som prechádzal okolo a zaujímalo čo robí slečna Grangerová v túto hodinu na tomto mieste." povedal jasne, jeho klasickým prísnym tónom akoby sa nič nebolo udialo.

„Ach tak. Slečna Grangerová prišla prejednať jeden projekt a teraz ak dovolíte pôjdeme." odvetila McGonagallová.

Vykročila smerom k vedľajšej učebni. A ja som tam stála ako prikovaná. Snape zostal v opačnom rohu miestnosti.  
"Tak teda zatiaľ." žmurkol na mňa a zmizol.

"Hermiona? Ste v poriadku?" pozrela na mňa McGonagallová takmer materinsky.

"Áno prepáčte, len som trochu unavená." zaklamala som. Vážne som práve klamala McGonagallovej? Niektorí vraveli, že príde na každú lož. Buď som naozaj dobrá klamárka alebo sa stará McGonagallová radšej tvári, že mi to zožrala aj s navijákom.

Ďalšiu hodinu a pol som sedela v učebni a snažila sa predstierať, že sa plne sústredím na to, čo stará McGonagallová hovorí. V skutočnosti? Netuším o čom vlastne hovorila. Držala som v hlave len jednu myšlienku. "Bolo to reálne?".

"Tak Hermiona ak na mňa nemáš otázky skončili by sme. Sľúbila som Albusovi, že mu pomôžem s papierovaním. A predsa len už je dosť hodín." povedala.

Zažmurkala som.

"Nie, nemám žiadne otázky pani profesorka." odpovedala som zasnene.

"Dobre teda. Tak si pobaľ veci a bež. Ak ti to nebude prekážať pôjdem zadom, nech sa nemusím podkýňať o študentov na chodbe." oznámila mi.

Skôr ako som sa zmohla na odpoveď bola preč. A ja som znovu osamela. Pomaly som si balila poznámky, alebo skôr čmáranice, ktoré som dnes vyprodukovala. Vychádzala som z učebne, keď som ho uvidela znovu.

"No čo ako si pokročila s projektom?" spýtal sa podpichovačne profesor Snape.

Zostala som stáť ako prikovaná.  
"Pokročila!" odpovedala som rozhodne, rozhodnutá nedať mu šancu na ďalšie vystúpenie.

"To ma teší." odpovedal opovrhujúco a tlačil ma späť do učebne. Nechcela som sa znova brániť.

"Myslel som, že McGonagallová nikdy neskončí." snažil sa povedať pomedzi to ako mi tlačil pery na tie moje.

Bolo mi jedno čo povedal. Bolo mi jedno, všetko čo som si doteraz myslela. Bolo mi jedno kto to je. Bolo mi jedno, že je to profesor Snape, ktorý mi tak dlho naháňal strach. Myslela som len na jedno. Chcem ho tu a teraz.

Ako prvé letelo moje tričko, následne na to aj to jeho. A moja sukňa. Žeby sa bál, že ho znovu niekto vyruší?

Chytil ma a hodil na stôl.

Jednu jeho ruku som cítila na mojich prsiach. Stláčala moju bradavku. Krúžila okolo nej a znova ju mačkala. Vzdychla som.

Zaškeril sa.

Druhá ruka mu putovala dole mojím telom. Najprv okolo môjho pupku a postupne nižšie. Lem mojich nohavičiek ich nezastavil ako by som očakávala. Namiesto toho ich schytil a trhol. Jemná bavlna sa natrhla.

Zavrčal.

"Sprostý kus látky!" zamrmlal.

Nemilosrdne nimi trhol a vlákna úplne roztrhli.

Čakala som nejaké nežné hladkanie, nič také sa nekonalo. Schytil ma a vrazil do mňa dva prsty. Prehla som sa.  
"Toto sa ti páči?"spýtal sa posmešne.

Zdvihla som hlavu.  
Postavil ma a otočil hlavou k stene. Vzal šatku, ktorú som mala pôvodne na krku. Zviazal mi ruky.

"Čo to robíš?" spýtala som sa vydesene.

"Bojíš sa?"

"Ja.. Nie." zaklamala som. Bála som sa ale bolo mi jasné, že ak to teraz pokazím už nikdy sa na mňa nepozrie.

Zviazal mi si nohavice. Pritisol sa na môj chrbát.

"Oh môj bože!" zakričalo vo mne čosi.

"Pripravená?" spýtal sa akoby ho to zaujímalo.

Zaboril mi ruku do vlasov s trhol nimi dozadu.  
"Odpovedz mi!" zasyčal.

"Mám na výber?" vydýchla som.

"Hmm... Nie." zasmial sa a ja som zacítila v sebe. Hlboko.

Vykríkla som a prehla sa.  
"Pšššt. Nechcete predsa aby si vrátila profesorka McGonagallová." povedal a zapchal mi ústa rukou.

Zakusla som mu do ruky. Chcela som kričať.

On len pridával. Chcel viac. Ja som sa trhala. Bránila sa tomu.  
Počula som jemný vzdych. Zasmiala som sa.

"Pán nedostupný si práve povzdychol?" povedala som do jeho ruky.

Trhlo mnou dozadu. Pustil mi ústa.

"Slečna Grangerová neviem, ktorý z nás je pritlačený o stenu a nemôže sa hýbať." podpichol.

Všetko sa to vo mne začalo náhle hromadiť. To ako veľmi som ho nenávidela zároveň s tým ako veľmi som ho chcela. Hnev na Freda za to, že nikdy nebol schopný dať mi to, čo som chcela. Hnev na tých všetkých, ktorý mi znepríjemňovali život a vzrušenie z toho, že jediné čo som chcela bolo presne toto.

A náhle z čista jasna som sa začala triasť. Telo mi vypovedalo službu. Skríkla som a začala sa pod ním sypať. Podlomili sa mi kolená a nedokázala som sa držať na nohách. Zachytil ma.  
"Vydrž ešte" povedal a zrýchlil.

"Akoby si to mohol ovplyvniť." dostala som to zo seba.

"Môžem." povedal a sypal sa so mnou.

Chvíľu sme obaja zostali ležať na zemi. Počula som svoj dych a srdce. A kroky.

"Vstávaj!" zašepkal a hodil mi moje veci. Všetky až na moje roztrhnuté nohavičky.

Obliekla som sa.

"Uvidíme sa." povedal a usmial sa.

"Hermiona? Čo tu ešte robí?" spýtala sa McGonagallová , ktorá práve otvorila dvere.

"Prepáčte ešte som niečo.. Písala.." odpovedala som.

"Tak poďte so mnou." vybrala som sa za ňou. Vyšli sme na chodbu. Stará McGonagallová zamykala učebňu.

"Naozaj ste v poriadku slečna Grangerová?" spýtala sa.

"Ja neviem pani profesorka." odpovedala som neisto pretože som si v tej chvíli uvedomila prečo som sa ho tak dlho bála.

Pretože som sa bála toho, čo sa stalo. A ja som ani nepostrehla ako sa zjavil a ja som sa do neho zamilovala.


	2. Chapter 2

"Čo je to s tebou?"spýtala sa ma profesorka McGonagallová.

"Prepáčte, to bude tým počasím." odvetila som a pozrela do zeme dúfajú, že profesorka sa viac pýtať nebude.

"Neverím ti ani slovo Hermiona." odpovedala mi ostro. Zostala som prekvapená jej ostrým tónom.

"Myslím, že by som mala ísť." povedala som rýchlo aby som sa vyhla ďalším otázkam.

McGonagallová neprotestovala a nechala ma ísť.

Prechádzala som hradom. Bola hlboká noc. Namiesto toho aby som zamierila hore a išla čo najskôr spať zamierila som von. Sadla som si na trávu.  
"Čo som to urobila? Toto sa Fred nesmie nikdy dozvedieť!" preblyslo mi hlavou.

"Ha! Našiel so ťa!" skríkol mi do ucha Fred Weasley a potiahol ma za vlasy.

Mykla som sa.

"Ty si tak strašný hlupák!" oborila som sa na neho.

"Ale no tak Hermiona, ja som to predsa tak nemyslel." povedal a vtisol mi bozk.

Zostala som trochu zaskočená.

"Kde si bola celý večer? Hľadal som ťa." spýtal sa vážnejšie.

"Prepáč ja.." zakoktala som sa.

Fred na mňa vyplašene pozrel.

"Vieš George hovoril, že ťa videl s profesorom Snape-om." povedal zahanbene.

Skrúrilo mi žalúdok. Nasilu som sa zasmiala.

"To ťažko. Bola som za McGonagallovou kvôli tomu projektu." povedala som čo najsebavedomejšie.

"Jaj tak. A čo vravela stará Gonagallka?" spýtal sa Fred so smiechom. Bolo to dosť presvedčivé?

Zarazila som sa.

"Dobre Hermiona pokoj. Teraz povedz niečo múdre a Fred sa prestane pýtať." pomyslela som si.

"Rozprával mi o premenách. Vieš, že keď chceš aby tvoja sova.."

"Dobre, dobre, to mi stačí." zasmial sa. Vyšlo to?

Objal ma.

"Fred ty si pil?" odtiahla som sa rýchlo.

"Iba trošku. Oslavovali sme Neville-ove narodeniny." povedal.

"Klameš!" skríkla som a rýchlo sa postavila.

"Neville by nikdy neoslavoval svoje narodeniny! Klameš! Kde si bol!" kričala som ďalej.

"Hermiona no tak, prosím upokoj sa." snažil sa ma objať alebo skôr zdrapiť a pritiahnuť k sebe. Metala som sa.

"Pusti ma!" kričala som.

"Grangerová! Weasley! Čo tu vy dvaja robíte?! Máte byť dávno v hrade!" započula som ľadový a drsný hlas profesora Snape-a.

Vyšklbla som sa z jeho zovretia.

"Nič pán profesor. Ja akurát odchádzam!" povedala som nahnevane, vzpriamila sa a chystala sa na odchod.

"Nie tak rýchlo slečna Grangerová!" trhol mnou naspäť a potiahol ma za rameno. Striaslo ma, keď som ucítila dotyk jeho ruky na mojom ramene. Nahnevane som sa obzrela.

"Vy obaja za mnou ráno pred hodinou prídete a vysvetlíte mi, čo ste tu dopekla robili! A teraz obaja dnu!" povedal prísne.

"Veď sme sa boli len prejsť." oboril sa na neho Fred.

"Hej? Preto ste držali slečnu Gangerovú a ona vrieskala na celý hrad?" zasyčal.

"Len sme sa doťahovali." prevrátil očami Fred.

"Hej?! Skočil si na mňa ako na chuderu!" zasyčala som. Vážne so ho práve potopila?

Fred zostal stáť ako obarený.

"Hermiona.." zasekol sa mu hlas.

Zopla som pery k sebe a vydala sa rýchlym nahnevaným krokom smerom k hradu. Tentokrát ma nikto nezastavil.

...

Zobudila som sa so svitaním. V momente som vedela, že viac nezaspím. Poobzerala som sa po izbe. Ron aj Harry ešte spali. Stále mnou otriasal hnev, sklamanie a zvedavosť. Mala som sto chutí zobudiť ich alebo aspoň Harryho a posťažovať sa. Dnes ale nie. Postavila som sa a prezliekla sa. Bolo síce ešte skoro ale vedela som, že mám toho ešte veľa na práci. Včera som nerobila absolútne nič, ani len starú McGonagallovú som nepočúvala a teraz som sa za to karhala. Zamierila som do knižnice rozhodnutá zabudnúť na profesora Snape-a aj na Freda.

Vošla som do knižnice.

Našla som si miesto úplne vzadu a pustila sa do materiálov, ktoré mi dala profesorka McGonagallová. Neviem koľko času mohlo ubehnúť, koľko som tam sedela, no pomáhalo mi to nemyslieť na všetko naokolo.

"Je to sexy keď sa tak pekne snažíš sústrediť." povedal profesor Snape a zakusol si do pery.

"Nechajte ma na pokoji." odpovedala som podráždene s hraným nezáujmom a ďalej sa venovala knihe.

Podišiel ku mne a vzal mi knihu z ruky.

"Hej! Na to nemáte právo!" zareagovala som.

Miesto odpovede mi stlačil zápästia k sebe.

"Na čo konkrétne nemám právo slečna Grangerová?" zašepkal.

"Na nič z toho, čo robíte." odpovedala som a trhla rukami.

Zasmial sa.

"Tak mi potom povedz prečo sa ti to páči?"

Chcela som ho za to nenávidieť, no nedokázala som to. V niečom mal pravdu. Páčilo sa mi to jeho výstredné správanie. Pri tej myšlienke som si zakusla do pery.

V tom momente ma pobozkal. Rýchlo a náruživo. Zdvihol ma a posadil na stôl. Podarilo sa mu zhodiť dve z mojich kníh.

"Ešte raz sa ťa ten malý parchant Weasley dotkne, tak ho premením na potkana!" povedal vážne.

Zachichotala som sa. Viem, že to nebolo správne, Fred ma predsa mal rád ale rozosmievala ma predstava Freda ako potkana.

Chytil ma za boky a stiahol mi sukňu. Zaklonila som hlavu a on sa mi prisal na krk.

Niečo na ňom bolo. Niečo čarovne nádherné, niečo, prečo som ho tak veľmi chcela.

Zašiel rukami pod moju košeľu a jedným trhnutím ma zbavil podprsenky. Moje prsia zostali uväznené pod tričkom. Jeho ruka tlačila proti mojim bradavkám. Krúžila a potom ich znova mačkala. Stáčala som sa pod ním.

Zasmial sa a ja som ho znova cítila hlboko v sebe. Chvíľu som túžila po tom zabudnúť na všetko a na všetkých.

"Tak sleduj ako sa to robí Weasley!" zašepkal sám pre seba.

"Čo má proti Fredovi? Nie je zas taký zlý." pomyslela som si, no v momente mi napadlo akú hlúposť som sa vlastne spýtala.

Cítila som jeho ruku na mojich prsiach, jeho penis hlboko vo mne a jeho pery na mojom krku.

Všetko sa to vo mne začalo hromadiť. Tak veľmi som si želala aby som ho mohla, aby som ho dokázala nenávidieť za to ako prišiel do môjho života a zničil moju nevinnosť, zničil môj vzťah s Fredom. Ale nedokázala som to.

A potom sa mi všetko začalo rúcať. Zviezla som sa na stôl a sťažka dýchala.

"Chcem aby si si ich obliekla." prerušil moje vyčerpané telo jeho hlas. Podával mi obyčajné čierne nohavičky.

"Ako náhrada za tie zo včera." dodal rýchlo.

"Myslela som, že budete kreatívnejší." zasmiala som sa.

"Uvidíme." zaškeril sa a podal mi ich.

Obliekla som si ich a viac som tomu význam nedávala.

Slnko už bolo vysoko na oblohe, keď som sa pozrela z okna.

"Ten prekliaty Weasley sa má za mnou zastaviť a vysvetliť mi, čo ste tam včera robili." riekol nahnevane.

"Pán profesor Fred bol iba v nálade. Oslavovali Neville-ove narodeniny. Nič sa v podstate nestalo." obhajovala som ho, hoci som tomu sama neverila.

Zúžili sa mu zreničky aj keď pri jeho temných očiach bolo takmer nemožné rozoznať zreničku od dúhovky.

Prehovoril hlasom z ktorého mrazilo "Sama tomu neveríte slečna Grangerová. A za druhé. Prečo ho chránite?".

"Si absolútne tupý?! Mám ho rada, preto ho asi chránim!" pomyslela som si, no ostala som ticho.

"Ja uvidím, ako moc vážnej veci sa pán Weasley dopustil. Nielenže sa vrhol na nevinnú študentku ale ešte bol aj pod vplyvom." povedal podráždene pričom dal dôraz na slovo "nevinnú".

"Nepotopte ho." povedala som prosebne aj keď som vedela, že je to zbytočné.

"To sa ešte uvidí. Uvidíme sa na vyučovaní slečna Grangerová." povedal a vykročil do tieňa, ktorý vrhali police.

Chvíľu som tam zostala stáť.

"Za toto všetko môžem ja. Dostala som Freda do problémov." pomyslela som si. "Nie Hermiona! On si za to môže sám. Bol opitý a vrhol sa na teba!" potlačila som v sebe ľútosť.

Hrdo som vzala učebnice a zamierila na hodinu s profesorkou McGanagallovou.

...

"Hermiona naozaj. Fred to trochu prehnal ale nikto nečakal, že to pôjdeš vešať na nos Snape-ovi."

"Ron! Ja som nikomu nič na nos nevešala! Boli sme vzadu na lúke a on sa na mňa vrhol. Snape tam bol náhodou. Nevolala som ho." povedala som na moje prekvapenie až moc pokojne.

"Ja viem, prepáč. Len vieš, že Fredove správanie sa občas nedá predvídať." povedal Ron ospravedlňujúco.

Vzdychla som si.

"Ani nevieš akú máš pravdu Ron." pomyslela som si.

Vošli sme do učebne. Keďže som na chodbe stretla Rona bolo mi jasné, že ideme neskoro.

Nenápadne sme sa snažili prejsť okolo všetkých na svoje miesta tak, aby si nás Snape nevšimol. Harry na máš mával. Usadili sme sa. Rozhliadla som sa po triede. Fred tu nebol.

".. A keďže pán Weasley a slečna Grangerová nevedia chodiť na čas, sadnú si rovno sem dopredu." prebodol nás Snape pohľadom.

Spolu s Ronom sme sa na seba pozreli a zamierili dopredu. Usadili sme sa.

"Tak a aby ste si to konečne zapamätali, že na hodiny sa nechodí neskoro, toto mi prepíšete!" zašepkal a položil na stôl štos papierov.

"Paráda!" zaklial pre seba Ron.

Ja som sa mykla. Moje nohavičky. Začali vibrovať!


	3. Chapter 3

Vyvalila som oči. Sledoval ma. Zachytila som zvyšok jeho podpichovačného úsmevu.

"Prašivec!" zamrmlala som si.

Ron sa na mňa otočil.

"On bol vždy prašivec. Smutné, že si to len teraz pochopila." zasmial sa.

".. A preto sa to smie používať iba v nevyhnutných prípadoch, napríklad keď Weasley a Grangerová nevedie zavrieť ústa." zvýšil hlas.

Ron zapichol pohľad do papiera. Moje oči zostali visieť na profesorovi Snape-ovi.

Moje nohavičky začali vibrovať silnejšie. Chcela som vzdychnúť ale bola som v triede pre boha!

Zapichla som oči do papiera a začala sa vzpierať vlastnému telu. Po asi minúte sa profesor otočil.

"Nejaké otázky?"položil otázku profesor Snape a zabodol do mňa pohľad.

Myslela som, že ma na mieste klepne. Srdce som mala niekde v krku. Pootvorila som pery. Vzdychla som najtichšie ako sa len dalo.

"Hermiona?" pozrel sa na mňa spýtavo Ron.

Hlavou som mu naznačila, že je všetko v poriadku. Snape nás stále sledoval.

Ja som v sebe potláčala to neuveriteľné chvenie vychádzajúce od stehien.

"Pán profesor, Hermiona sa asi necíti dobre." postavil sa Ron.

"Och bože Ron! Ty si taký tupec! Nechceš rovno povedať "Pán profesor Hermiona sa chce spraviť ale nemôže lebo sa nachádza v triede plnej študentov?"? Pokrytec!" pomyslela som si.

So zatajeným dychom som čakala.

Profesor Snape sa otočil. Zdvihol obočie.

"Slečna Grangerová necítite sa dobre?" spýtal sa a nepatrne sa usmial. Díval sa na mňa.

Čo som mala povedať? Mala som mu klamať?

"Prepáčte ja.. Asi som niečo zlé zjedla." zaklamala som, sklopila pohľad a začervenala sa.

V jeho temných očiach som videla pobavenie a vzrušenie zároveň. Pre boha čo ak sa na mňa vrhne tu? Pred všetkými? - Tú myšlienku som veľmi rýchlo potlačila.

"V poriadku slečna Grangerová. Mohli ste povedať hneď, že ste preto s pánom Weasley-m meškali. Bežte na ošetrovňu." povedal súcitne.

"Naozaj ma prepúšťa? Necháva ma ísť? To sa mu vôbec nepodobá!" varovala som samú seba.

"Pán Weasley radšej ju odprevaďte." dodal.

"Parchant!" zamrmlala som. Ron na mňa pozrel nechápajúc moje rozhorčenie.

Obaja sme sa postavili a vykročili z učebne. Bez učebníc, bez všetkého.

"Ron ja si musím odbehnúť na toaletu." povedala som s predstieranou nevoľnosťou.

"Bež. Počkám vonku." odpovedal súcitne.

Rozbehla som sa na toalety. Zahla som do dverí a zastala. Viac som to v sebe nedokázala držať. Chcela som vypustiť to všetko, čo mnou v triede lomcovalo. Dostávala som kŕče do stehien ako som sa snažila brániť. A teraz? Nič.

"Ten parchant! Nechal ma v tom! Mám si pomôcť sama?! Tak sleduj tupec!" pomyslela som si.

Zavrela som sa do kabínky a rozhodla sa dokončiť, čo Snape začal. Stačila chvíľa a roztriasla som sa a vykríkla.

Chvíľu som len sedela a oddychovala. Pozbierala som sa. "Veď ťa vonku čaká Ron pre boha!" napadlo mi.

Vybehla som z dverí dievčenskej toalety a takmer som zramovala Rona.

"Hermiona? Je všetko v poriadku?" spýtal sa Ron s obavami.

"Áno, prepáč, že som ťa vydesila. Ráno som asi niečo zlé zjedla. Ach tie žalúdočné problémy!" zasmiala som sa najúprimnejším smiechom aký som dokázala vytvoriť.

"Ty a tvoje problémy!" zasmial sa aj Ron. Očividne omnoho úprimnejšie ako ja.

Chvíľu sme len ticho kráčali. Ron mi prišiel akýsi zakríknutý. Po nekonečne dlhej dobe Ron prehovoril.

"Počuj Hermiona, dnes ráno bol za mnou Fred a.." nenechala som ho dopovedať.

"Ron, už som ti povedala, že som to neurobila naschvál!" skočila som mu do reči a prevrátila očami.

"O to nejde Hermiona.. Ja som chcel len.. Fred vravel, že.. No.. Je mi to trochu trápne." zakoktal sa.

"No tak." povzbudila som ho.

"Fred vravel, že Snape.. Že na teba tak zvláštne pozeral." dostal zo seba.

Stiahol sa mi žalúdok. Už z toho nemôžem von!

"Ron, Fred bol opitý.. Nevedel, čo robí, čo hovorí a očividne vidí niečo, čo sa reálne nestalo." povedala som čo najpokojnejšie.

"Hermiona. Je mi jedno, čo Fred videl alebo nevidel. Povedz mi pravdu. Čo je medzi tebou a Snape-om!" povedal naliehavejšie.

"Nič! Medzi mnou a Snape-om nie je nič!" povedala som agresívnejšie ako som plánovala.

Ron sa otočil.

"Neverím ti! Nikoho by nepustil z hodiny. Len tak. Nieto ešte keď prišiel neskoro." povedal bez akejkoľvek známky výčitiek.

Začervenala som sa a zapichla pohľad do zeme.

"Spala som s ním. Dva krát." vyriekla som. A z časti sa mi uľavilo.

"Sranduješ však. To, že si spala s Fredom by som brala ale toto?" začal sa smiať na plné hrdlo.

Jeho smiech bol extrémne nákazlivý.

"Myslím to vážne Ron." smiala som sa. Neskutočne mi odľahlo. Teraz by som zvládla povedať všetko. Všetko sa zdalo byť tak banálne jednoduché.

"Spala som s ním a bolo to lepšie ako s Fredom." smiala som sa ďalej.

"Ale no tak Hermiona!" šťuchol do mňa a smial sa ďalej.

Zhodil ma na zem a tak sme sa tam váľali ako dvaja idioti po zemi a smiali sa.

...

"Vidím, že vám je už dobre slečna Grangerová!" prerušil náš smiech ľadový hlas profesora Snape-a.

"Hermiona, nechceš.." začal podpichovať Ron.

Ja som sa nezmohla na viac ako na smiech.

"Vidím, že som vám na smiech." vyhlásil profesor Snape.

"Prepáčte pán profesor, my sme len..." vybuchol Ron do ďalšieho záchvatu smiechu.

Snape sa otočil a vykročil smerom do chodby. Bez najtichšieho slova, najjemnejšieho náznaku pochopenia s očami plnými ľadu a krutosti odišiel.

Nejak ma prešiel smiech. Neviem prečo ale z toho ako odišiel ma v momente zmrazilo.

"Hej Hermiona asi sa na teba hnevá." vyhlásil Ron a začal sa znova smiať.

"Nie. Nie na mňa Ron." povedala som chladne. Obzrela som sa a vykročila smerom k pracovni profesora Dumbledore-a.

"A na koho? A kam ideš?" zakričal za mnou.

"Za Dumbledore-om!" zakričala som a zmizla za rohom.

...

V tej chvíli sa ma zmocnil strach. Strach o Freda. Strach o môjho Freda! Kde je, čo s ním ten parchant urobil?!

Takmer som bežala, len aby som dobehla na koniec chodby. Ešte zadýchaná som zaklopala na ťažké drevené dvere. Počúvala som.

Nič. Nikto tam nebol.

"Okej, tak to nevyšlo." pomyslela som si.

Rozbehla som sa teda hore do veže.

Keď sa mi podarilo dobehnúť hore, myslela som že mám srdce niekde v krku. Oprela som sa do dverí tak silno, že som preletela do izby a spadla na podlahu.

"Hermiona si v poriadku?" vyskočil ku mne Fred.

"Fred!" vyskočila som a objala ho.

"Si v poriadku? Nemal si problémy? Prepáč mi ten včerajšok, ja.. Neviem, čo to do mňa vošlo!" vyhŕkla som obíjmajúc ho.

"To je v poriadku. Všetko je v poriadku, nehnevám sa na teba. Prepáč, že som sa... Opil. Ja.. Mrzí ma to." povedal ospravedlňujúco a objal ma.

"Ja len. Mrzí ma, že som ťa zhodila pred Snape-om. Bola som nahnevaná!" povedala som.

Fred sa mi pozrel do očí.

"No tak zlatíčko." vzal ma do náručia a nežne ma začal bozkávať.

Pomaly mi zašiel rukou pod košeľu. Zašiel ňou pod košíček mojej podprsenky a jemne zakrúžil okolo mojej bradavky. Vzdychla som mu do pier.

"Fred, nie.. Teraz.. " snažila som sa povedať pomedzi jeho bozky.

"Pšššt" zašepkal a znova ma pobozkal.

Jemne mi chytil košeľu a ešte pomalšie ju rozopol. Rozopol mi aj podprsenku. Pomaly pobozkal asi každú časť môjho tela. Skrútila som sa. Potiahol moju sukňu. Pomaly prešiel perou po leme mojich nohavičiek.

"Prosím." vzdychla som.

Fred sa usmial. Stiahol mi nohavičky a bruškom prsta mi prešiel po vnútornom stehne. Vzdychla som.

Vzal dva prsty a ľahko ich vsunul do mňa. Začal nimi krúžiť. Znova som sa skrútila. Ošuchol sa jazykom o moje najcitlivejšie miesto. Znova a znova.

Ťahala som plachtu.

Fred sa dvihol.

"Vieš, že si mi chýbala?" vzdychol Fred a pomaly do mňa vnikol.

V tom momente som vedela, že z toho nič nebude, ako vždy. No ako to už chodilo, počkala som, kým mu to bude stačiť a ja budem môcť konečne vypadnúť.

Čo som si vlastne myslela?

"Hermiona, som tak rád, že si tu." povedal sladko.

Ostala som ticho.

"Fred mala by som ísť. Sľúbila som Harrymu, že mu pomôžem a nechcem prísť neskoro. Vieš, začal by sa zaujímať kde som." žmurkla som na neho čo najpresvedčivejšie.

Chvíľku zostal iba ležať.

"No dobre, keď musíš." povedal po chvíli vôbec nie nadšene.

Spanikárila som. Čo mu mám povedať? Jediné, čo chcem je odtiaľto, z tohto jedného trapasu vypadnúť.

"Prepáč mi, nevieš ako rada by som zostala." pozrela som sa na neho a nasilu ho objala.

"To je v poriadku." usmial sa na mňa a objal ma.

"Som v suchu!" pomyslela som si a rýchlo sa obliekla.

Predtým ako som definitívne zavrela dvere ešte raz som sa obzrela.

"Ľúbim ťa." povedala som a usmiala sa na môj vkus až moc úprimne. A pre zmenu som to myslela vážne. V posteli bol síce fakt mizerný ale ľúbila som ho.


	4. Chapter 4

Kam som vlastne mala namierené? Fredovi som povedala, že musím ísť Harrymu pomôcť no pravda bola taká, že moju pomoc absolútne nepotreboval. Ja som len zúfalo potrebovala vypadnúť. Keď v tom mi napadlo, že som všetky veci nechala v učebni, keď ma Ron úžasným spôsobom dostal z hodiny. Rozhodla som sa teda vrátiť.

Už som nebežala. Išla som pomaly a snažila sa vymyslieť, čo ďalej. Jedno mi bolo jasné.

"Hermiona ak sa toto prevalí a ver tomu, že sa to prevalí rýchlo bude to zlé..!" snažila som sa zahnať tú myšlienku.

Kráčala som po studených kamenných chodbách ako mátoha. Cestu som poznala spamäti, no zrazu sa mi v ceste objavil neznámy predmet a ja som zakopla.

"Auu. Dopekla!" zahrešila som.

"Hermiona si v poriadku?" načahovali sa ku mne čiesi ruky.

Zdvihla som hlavu a neuveriteľne mi odľahlo.

"Chlapci ani neviete ako rada vás vidím!" vyskočila som a objala som najprv Harryho a potom Rona.

"Chcel som ti priniesť veci, čo si nechala ráno v triede, len som ťa nechcel rušiť, keď si šla za Dumbledore-om, tak som schytil Harryho a chceli sme ti ich odniesť hore ale.." nedokončil Ron vetu.

Harry sa začal chichúňať.

"Ste ako malé deti!" skríkla som so smiechom a strčila do Harryho.

"Mala by si mi byť vďačná!" zasmial sa. "Ron vám tam chcel vpáliť a tresnúť Fredovi o hlavu, že si spala so Snape-om!" pokračoval so smiechom.

"To je od teba milé Ron." poznamenala som ironicky nepozastavujúc sa nad tým, že Harry už o tom vie. Tí dvaja boli ako jeden.

"Prepáč, ja tomu stále akosi neverím." zasmial sa Ron.

"Vieš čo? A nechceš sa ho na to ísť spýtať?" podpichol ho Harry.

Nanešťastie sa Ron spolu s Harrym rozbehli po chodbe.

"Hej! Zbláznili ste sa!" kričala som a rozbehla som sa za nimi dúfajúc, že to nemysleli vážne.

Počula som ich smiať sa ďaleko predo mnou. Zvoľnila som tempo. Dobre, moja kondička je fakt zlá.. A vyšla spoza rohu.

Akonáhle som ich uvidela alebo skôr počula usmiala som sa od ucha k uchu. Stál pri nech profesor Snape a ako vždy im nadával.

".. naháňate sa tu po chodbe a vrieskate ako idioti! Neučili vás kultivovanému správaniu?.." započula som kúsok prednášky profesora Snape-a.

Zachichotala som sa.

"Prečo to zrovna oni vždy schytajú?" spýtala som sa pobavene sama seba a prechádzala popri nich akoby nič s úsmevom na tvári.

Už už som si myslela, že sa mi to podarí, keď vtom zrazu moje pobavené myšlienky prerušil profesor Snape.

"Že ma to neprekvapuje, že sa tu títo dvaja nevedia vpratať do kože a za najbližším rohom sa skrývate vy." adresoval mi výčitku.

"No dovoľte!" odpovedala som urazene.

"A ešte mi povedzte, že s týmto tu nemáte nič spoločné." zašepkal Ron a Harry v momente vybuchol do neuveriteľného smiechu.

"Jedne lepší ako druhý!" povedala som nahnevane a podráždene som sa pozrela na tých dvoch, čo si hovorili "moji najlepší priatelia".

"Slušné vychovanie vám nič nehovorí!" pokračoval profesor rovnako chladným hlasom.

Ron s Harrym sa nedokázali prestať smiať.

"Začínate mi liezť parádne na nervy!" zvýšil hlas. Chlad z jeho hlasu akoby naplnil celú chodbu. Asi ma to malo vydesiť ale mňa to miesto toho príšerne vzrušovalo.

Snape chytil Rona s Harrym za goliere košieľ a potiahol ich.

"Do učebne!" skríkol.

Už som skoro stála na prahu dverí pohltená v myšlienke čo sa s nami asi chystá urobiť, keď zaznelo moje meno.

"Vy nie slečna Grangerová." povedal.

"S vami mám ešte iné plány!" dodal tým chladným hlasom, ktorý som mala tak rada a žmurkol na mňa, keď nás už Ron s Harrym nemohli vidieť.

Skôr ako som mohla stihnúť zareagovať sa dvere zavreli. Zostala som stáť?

"Čo pre boha chystá? Aké má so mnou plány?!" preblyslo mi hlavou. Tak veľmi som chcela vedieť predvídať, čo asi urobí no to bolo nemožné. Nedalo sa to tak jednoducho ako u Rona, Harryho George-a alebo kohokoľvek.

Vedela som, že sa to robiť nemá, no napriek tomu som priložila ucho k ťažkým dreveným dverám a počúvala som.

".. to všetko Hermiona! Ona nás rozosmieva, keď.." zachytila som útržok vety.

"Bastard! Ešte sa na mňa bude vyhovárať!" zamrmlala som si popod nos a znova priložila ucho k dverám.

".. a slečna Grangerová je možno svojská ale určite nemôže za vaše správanie. Ona má narozdiel od vás slušné vychovanie!"vyhlásil profesor Snape.

"Ani by ste to nevraveli, keby ste vedeli, že som sa ani nepohla a počúvam za dverami." pobavene som si pomyslela.

Na chodbe som započula kroky. Odtiahla som sa od dverí a snažila sa dôveryhodne predstierať, že len náhodou prechádzam okolo.

Z roho sa vyvalila profesorka McGonagallová.

"Paráda." vzdychla som si a snažila sa tváriť prívetivo. Podozrievavého starca som tu teraz fakt nepotrebovala.

"A Hermiona! Čo tu robíš?" spýtala sa ma Gonagallka nadšene a vykročila smerom ku mne.

"Ja, vlastne som.. " zamyslela som sa. Čo som jej mala povedať?

"Išla som sa poprechádzať, od rána mi akosi štrajkuje žalúdok." rozhodla som sa nadviazať na raňajší Ronov nápad.

"Ach tak. Bola si za zdravotníčkou?" spýtala sa ma.

"Nie, nebola.. Už sa necítim tak zle." odpovedala som a zamyslela som sa.

Zrazu sa za mnou otvorili dvere. Vyšli z nich Ron a Harry so zvesenými hlavami, ktorých nasledoval profesor Snape.

"Slečna Grangerová vy ste ešte tu?" spýtal sa profesor Snape hneď ako ma uvidel.

"Dopekla a čo teraz?!" pomyslela som si.

Vďaka bohu do toho zasiahla McGonagallová.

"Severus prestaňte! Slečna Hermiona sa necíti dobre! Vlastne ju beriem k zdravotníčke..!" odpovedala miesto mňa vyčítavo.

"A mladých pánov by si mal prestať terorizovať." dodala už trochu miernejšie a usmiala sa na Rona s Harrym, ktorí zostali na moje prekvapenie potichu.

Profesorka McGonagallová ma vzala za ruku a vykročila smerom na veľké schodisko.

Len kútikom oka som zazrela pohľad Severusa Snape-a. Neveril ničomu, čo Gonagallka povedala a túžil po tom aby si ma mohol znova vziať.

Neviem ako ale proste som to vedela. A miesto toho aby ma to vydesilo ma to ešte viac naštartovalo. No miesto jeho postele ma McGonagallová ťahala dole na zdravotné a mne pri tom vôbec nič nebolo.

...

Usadila som sa do veľkého pohodlného zdravotníckeho kresla.

"Tak čo vám je slečna..." spýtala sa ošetrujúca hľadajúc v zozname moje meno.

"Gragerová." doplnila ju profesorka McGonagallová.

"Nejak sa od rána necítim dobre." odpovedala som jednoducho.

"Bolí vás žalúdok? Hlava? Cítite sa slabá?" zavalila ma ošetrujúca otázkami a ja som sa nezmohla na nič zložitejšie ako jednoduché

"Áno."

"Slečna Hermiona budete sa hnevať ak pôjdem? Mám zopár vecí na práci." ospravedlňujúco sa ozvala McGonagallová.

"Nie." odpovedala som a snažila sa usmiať sa.

"Dobre teda. A vy slečna, keď skončíte dajte mi prosím vedieť o stave slečny Grangerovej." otočila sa na ošetrujúcu, usmiala sa a odišla.

"No slečna Grangerová urobíme vám krvné testy, nech vidíme či je tá vaša pliaga nákazlivá." povedala ošetrujúca až príliš vážne.

Mala som sto chutí prevrátiť očami a poslať ju kade ľahšie. Nič mi nebolo a bolo mi jasné, že mi na testoch nič nezistia no mlčala som.

"Aspoň zajtra do obeda by ste tu mali zostať." povedala.

"No paráda, nemám nič iné na práci ako ležať na zdravotnom lôžku." pomyslela som si.

"Bude na izbe sama. Pre istotu." povedala a zobrala mi krv.

...

Ležala som na lôžku asi hodinu a príšerne som sa nudila.

"Keby som si tak so sebou aspoň zobrala nejaké knihy alebo niečo na písanie. Ty si tak strašne tupá Hermiona" mrmlala som si popod nos.

Prerušilo ma klopanie na dvere.

"Ďalej!" povedala som v očakávaní, že je to sestrička, ktorá mi nesie nejaké super potrebné lieky.

"Myslel som, že ako pacient budeš potrebovať nejakú literatúru aby si sa nenudila." povedal chladne.

"Profesor Snape. Ja.. Ďakujem vám." odpovedala som neveriac, že naozaj verí tomu, že som chorá.

Dve parádne hrubé knihy viazané v koži položil na okennú parapetu. Sadol si na moju posteľ. Oblečený celý v čiernom s tým zvláštnym horúcim pohľadom na mňa prehovoril tých chladným hlasom, ktorý ma tak moc rozpaľoval.

"Hádam si si nemyslela, že ti uverím ten príbeh o chorobe. Nevieš si predstaviť ako ma rozpálil ten pohľad na teba ráno na hodine keď si sa tak veľmi snažila brániť tomuto." povedal a moje nohavičky opäť začali vibrovať.

Skríkla som. Sama neviem, či z prekvapenia alebo vzrušenia.

Prikryl mi rukou ústa.

"Teraz nie slečna Grangerová, sme na ošetrovni, tu musí byť ticho." povedal a ja som sa začala strácať v jeho slovách.

Možno mi to nikto nebude veriť ale verím tomu, že by som sa dokázal spraviť len z jeho hlasu.

Moje nohavičky nechal vibrovať a zo mňa trhal všetko zvyšné oblečenie.

Prisal sa mi na bradavku. Zahryzla som mu do ruky.

Uvoľnil mi ústa a natiahol sa kamsi dozadu. Chcela som sa posadiť no nenechal ma. Zatlačil ma späť na posteľ. V ľavej ruke držal čiernu hodvábnu šatku.

"Otoč sa." povedal.

Bez mihnutia oka som sa obrátila. Čakala som, že mi zviaže ruky no on mi miesto toho zaviazal niečo iné.

Zaviazal mi oči.


	5. Chapter 5

A ja som zrazu nevidela nič len černotu.

Zľakla som sa. Vzal mi jeden zo zmyslom, na ktorý som sa spoliehala najviac. Pri ňom sa na nič iné ani nedalo. Na intuíciu? Pri niekom, kto sa nedá predvídať? Nie, to nejde.

Cítila som ako ma drží. Ľahla som si.

"Čo vidíš?" spýtal sa napätým hlasom.

Zostala som zaskočená. Čo by som asi mala vidieť?

"Nič. Tmu." odpovedala som pravdivo šeptom.

Cítila som ako sa usmieva. Aj keď je to šialené, naozaj som to cítila.

"Bojíš sa?" spýtal sa šeptom a pobozkal mi kľúčnu kosť.

"Ja.. Ja.." zakoktala som sa a prehltla vzdych.

"Čo slečna Grangerová? Chcela si niečo povedať?" zasmial sa chladne.

Chcela som zo seba vytlačiť ston no skôr ako som to stihla ucítila som ďalší kus látky na mojich perách.

Čo to bolo? Kašmír? Bolo to jedno.

Pre boha?! On mi zviazal ústa. Chcela som sa brániť, no skôr ako som stihla niečo urobiť chytil moje ruky.

"Kamže, kamže slečna. Ja som tu ten, čo rozhoduje o tom, čo sa teraz bude diať." povedal chladne a zobral jednu z mojich bradaviek do úst. Hral sa s ňou.

Mala som pocit, že vyletím z kože. Chcela som kričať, no nemohla som.

Vzal moje ruky. Boli ďalšou časťou môjho tela, ktorú túžil zviazať.

A ja som tam len tak ležala, roztúžená a absolútne ochromená zatiaľ čo jeho pery stále zvierali moju bradavku. Krútila som sa, no on mi to nedovolil.

Druhú bradavku zobral medzi dva prsty a nekonečne pomaly ju zovrel. Trhla som sa.

"Páči sa ti to?" spýtal sa posmešne.

Vedel, že aj keby som chcela nemôžem mu odpovedať. Ležala som tam spútaná na nemocničnej posteli.

Perami sa pomaly posunul od mojej bradavky. Bozkával moje brucho a posúval sa nižšie.

"Prečo tak pomaly?!" mala som chuť skríknuť. Chcela som viac ako len túto jeho nežnú hru.

Akoby mi dokázal čítať myšlienky. Dostal sa k lemu mojich vibrujúcich nohavičiek a ešte spomalil. Chytil lem, po milimetri ich sťahoval a ja som cítila ako sa ich vibrácie pomaly vzďaľujú.

Trvalo to snáď hodinu, kým ma ich zbavil.

Pomaly prešiel špičkou prsta po mojom vnútornom stehne.

"Ja chcem viac! Prosím nerob to!" chcela som kričať. Ten bastard ma privádzal do totálneho šialenstva.

Konček jeho prstu sa nezastavil na konci môjho stehna ako som predpokladala. Pokračoval. Ďalej a ďalej až pokiaľ nenatrafil na jedno z najcitlivejších miest.

Ja som to nevydržala a trhla som sebou.

Jeho prsty sa stratili. Jeho ruka sa stratila.

"Do riti!" pomyslela som si.

Jeho prst prešiel po mojom vnútornom stehne.

"Zase, prosím zase nie!" prosíkala som v duchu.

Urobil to znova. Prešiel mi po stehne a stále vyššie. Tentokrát som sa zaprela a netrhla sa.

"Učíš sa rýchlo." vzdychol a zohol sa.

Pobozkal ma na stehno.

Čakala som, že znova pôjde tým ubíjajúcim tempom vyššie, no on nešiel. Že ma to ešte prekvapuje, že ho neodhadnem.

Jeho jazyk som zacítila presne tam, kde som ho chcela.

"Len pokojne Hermiona, len pokojne!" dohovárala som sama sebe.

A on ním začal pomaly hýbať. Priečila som sa. Ako vtedy na hodine. Len nech sa neroztrasiem.

A jeho akoby to nezaujímalo.

Keď som mala pocit, že to pomaly dostávam pod kontrolu vybil mi moje nádeje.

Ucítila som v sebe dva jeho prsty. Ako sa krútia a kmitajú proti môjmu telu.

Nechcela som to v sebe držať, nedokázala som to v sebe držať.

Prehla som sa. Boky mi vystrelili ku stropu. Čakala som, že ma schytí a znova predvedie tú nekonečnú scenériu ale on nie.

"Páči sa mi to. Keď si rozpálená ale nemôžeš nič urobiť." povedal tým chladným hlasom. Ako dokáže byť tak pokojný?

Zastonala som.

A zrazu mi povolila látka na perách. Boli voľné!

No dlho nezostali. Prisal sa mi na ne. Bozkával. Najprv jemne, nežne. No potom, sama neviem, či som to bola ja alebo to bol on kto do toho vložil vášeň.

Trhala som sa a bozkávala. Čo iné mi zostávalo. Chcela som ho, tak veľmi som ho chcela.

Odtiahol sa odo mňa.

"Slečna Grangerová povedzte mi, čo by ste si priali." spýtal sa a prisal sa mi na bradavku.

"Ja.." vzdychla som.

"Áno vy, slečna Grangerová." zasmial sa a urobil to znovu.

"Ja.. Chcela by som aby.." nedokázala som to povedať. Nestačili mi slová na to, čo som v tej chvíli chcela.

Líca mi horeli. Celé telo mi horelo.

"Povedz mi čo chceš, inak to nedostaneš." navádzal ma. Chcela som ho. Tak veľmi som ho chcela. Profesora, ktorý mi roky naháňal strach a roky som po ňom tajne túžila.

"Chcem aby ste si ma vzali." vyslovila som.

Usmial sa. Prisal sa mi na pery. Hrýzol ich a znovu hladil jazykom. Opantal mi zmysli. Všetky. Všetky do jedného!

"A ako chceš aby som si ťa vzal _Hermiona_?" vzdychol. Zmrazilo ma. Bolo to po prvý krát, čo som z jeho úst počula svoje krstné meno.

"Ja.. " nevedela som čo povedať aby som neznela ako totálny hlupák.

"Je mi to jedno, hlavne to už urobte! Toto je ubíjajúce." vyjachtala som zo seba šeptom.

Zasmial sa a pohrýzol ma do krku.

Moje telo sa vzpriečilo. Vykríkla som.

"Chcem si ťa vziať." vzdychol. "Tak veľmi si ťa chcem mať!"

"Tak to kurva sprav!" vykríkla som absolútne bez rozmýšľania.

"Páčite sa mi keď ste vulgárna slečna Grangerová." zašepkal a pomaly do mňa vnikal.

Trhla som sa proti nemu tak, že som ho v sekunde mala celého v sebe. Vykríkla som.

Profesor ma schytil za boky a razom bola preč všetká tá ubíjajúce nežnosť a dotyky. Zostalo len to ako veľmi sme chceli jeden druhého. Zostala len vášeň a chtíč.

Prirážal stále rýchlejšie a hlbšie. A s každým prirazením sa zo mňa drali vzdychy.

Nechcela som nič iné len cítiť to nekonečné uvoľnenie.

Naklonil sa nado mňa a strhol mi šatku z očí. Zreničky nezvyknuté na svetlo zostali oslepené. No po chvíli som uvidela.

Jeho oči boli takmer čierne od vzrušenia. Chcela som mu zaboriť ruky do vlasov, ťahať ho za ne. Ukázať mu ako moc sa mi to páči.

Prešiel mi palcom po pere. Zatlačil naň.

"Vezmite si ho slečna Grangerová." vzdychol.

Obopla som jeho palec perami a pomaly ho vsunula dnu.

Vzdychol hlasnejšie. A ja s ním.

Spomaľoval. Pomalšie a pomalšie.

"Prosím! Nie!" vykríkla som.

Prikryl mi rukou pusu.

"Ja hovorím kedy budete vrcholiť slečna Grangerová." šepol mi do ucha a prirazil.

Prehla som sa a skríkla.

Zrýchlil. Znova a znova.

Napínala som svaly a tlačila ich proti nemu.

A potom to prišlo. Začala som sa sypať. Kúsok po kúsku ako stavebnica. A zrazu som sa s krikom zosypala celá.

Cítila som ako sa sype aj on. Vo mne. Hlboko vo mne som cítila teplo, ktoré vychádzalo z tela chladného Severusa Snape-a.

Ostala som ležať na zdravotníckom lôžku neschopná akéhokoľvek pohybu. Dýchala som ťažko.

Zacítila som jeho horúce pery na stehnách.

"Prosím, ja už.. Nemôžem.." vzdychla som.

"Pýtal som sa vás slečna Grangerová?" odpovedal mi nežne.

Tá kombinácia nežného hlasu a tvrdého slova ma zarazila.

Jeho pery prešli vrchom mojich stehien a začali ma láskať medzi nimi.

Napla som sa. Nedokázala som povedať ako dlho to vydržím.

Jeho jazyk jemne prechádzal po mojom tele.

"Prosím, ja vážne nevládzem.." zašepkala som.

A namiesto toho aby ma nechal iba zrýchlil.

Telo sa mi začalo triasť.

A on pridal do tej jeho čarovnej hry aj prsty.

Vykríkla som sa znova sa sypala.

Moje telo ochablo a zostalo ležať.

"Myslím, že pre dnešok bolo dosť. Mali by ste sa kurírovať slečna Grangerová." povedal stopercentne chladne a pokojne.

Obrátila som očami.

"Vy ste na mňa práve prevrátili oči?" spýtal sa podráždene a opäť vykročil ku mne.

"Nie.. Ja som len.." nevedela som, čo povedať.

Ľahol si nado mňa a uvoľnil mi zápästia.

"Keby ste nebola taká unavená slečna Grangerov ukázal by som vám, prečo v mojej prítomnosti nebudete gúľať očami." povedal chladne a pobozkal ma.

Zaborila som mu ruky do vlasov. Tak veľmi so tu túžila spraviť. Tlačila som ho k sebe a v momente som zabudla na celú tú únavu.

Vzdychla som mu do pier.

Odtiahol sa.

"Myslím, že ste unavená." povedal podpichovačne.

Znova som sa prisala na jeho pery a ťahala ho k sebe. Očividne pochopil a ja som ho cítila znova v sebe.

Nechal moje ruky ťahať jeho vlasy, moje pery bozkávať tie jeho zatiaľ čo on zrýchľoval. Dorážal a ja som mu vzdychala do pier.

Zaklonila som sa a vykríkla.

Dotkla som sa jeho chrbta a zaborila nechty do jeho pokožky.

Vzdychol a ja som ho driapala ďalej.

Zvierala som stehná a napínala svaly no nevládala som. Svaly pomaly ochabli a ja som sa nedokázala brániť.

Sypala som sa naposledy s vypätím všetkých síl.

A potom ani neviem ako mi klesli viečka a ja som zaspala.


	6. Chapter 6

Zobudila som sa do hlbokej noci. Okno bolo otvorené. Mala som na sebe šaty. Čierne.

"Paráda, bol to len sen." povedala som si sklamane a rozhodla sa postaviť.

Telo mi vypovedalo službu a zvalila som sa späť na posteľ. Celé telo ma bolelo.

"Žeby to predsa len nebol sen?" zamrmlala som si.

Obzrela som sa na parapetnú dosku. Ležali tam dve hrubé knihy viazané v koži, presne ako som očakávala.

Usmiala som sa.

"Tak predsa nebol." povedala som sama sebe a znova si ľahla. Točila sa mi hlava. Nedokázal som pokojne spať.

Rozmýšľala som nad tým, čo urobím. Nechcela som Fredovi klamať ale na druhej strane nad naším vzťahom visel jeden veľký otáznik. V posteli stál absolútne za hovno. Ale na druhej strane nemôžem randiť s profesorom! A silno som pochybovala o tom, že by on chcel reálne niečo viac ako fyzické spojenie. Chcela som to reálne vôbec ja?

Zahnala som tú myšlienku rozhodnutá zaspať. Bohužiaľ moje telo odmietlo spolupracovať. A tak som sa ďalšiu hodinu prevaľovala v posteli.

Začala som toho mať plné zuby, keď mi oči zablúdili k dvom veľkým knihám. Úplne som zabudla, že tam boli.

Vzala som jednu z nich a začítala sa. Bol to príbeh dievčaťa, ktoré sa ocitlo vo svete plnom ľudí, ktorých nepoznalo a nerozumelo im.

Od knihy som zdvihla oči až na svitaní, keď prišla do izby ošetrujúca. Nebola to tá istá nepríjemná babizňa, ktorá tu bola včera. Dnešná ošetrujúca bola až priveľmi tichá. A za jej chrbtom stál profesor Dumbledore.

"Cítite sa lepšie slečna Grangerová?" spýtala sa ma.

Zaklipkala som očami prekvapená tým, že za ňou stojí profesor Dumbledore.

"Áno, je mi oveľa lepšie.." dostala som zo seba nakoniec.

"To som rada. Pokiaľ sa už budete cítiť dobre na obed vás pustíme." usmiala sa na mňa. Je úsmev bol príjemný, až hrejivý.

"A teraz vás nebudem rušiť." povedala, znova sa usmiala a odišla.

Dumbledore si zobral stoličku a pritiahol ju k posteli. Jeho tvár nemala absolútne nijaký výraz, nič čo by ma varovalo.

"Paráda, ďalší z ktorého neprečítam totálne nič." pomyslela som si.

"Hermiona.." začal.

"Mám na teba jednu otázku. Včera večer, Liliana, slečna, ktorá ťa ošetrovala.." hovoril neurčito.

"Povedala mi dve veci, ktoré ma rozhodili hlavne preto, že sa týkajú teba." povedal.

Zavrtela som sa.

"Prvá vec. V tvojej krvi sa nenašla ani známka po nejakej chorobe. Prečo si ju predstierala pred profesorkou McGonagallovou?" spýtal sa s obavami.

Vydýchla som si a ďakovala bohu, že sa nespýtal na profesora Snape-a.

Rozhodla som sa povedať mu aspoň v rámci možností pravdu.

"Vyvádzali sme spolu s Ronom a Harrym na chodbe. Prišiel profesor Snape a odtiahol chalanov niekam do učebne. Ja som zostala vonku. Chcela som vedieť, čo im urobí, tak som počúvala. A zrazu sa tam objavila McGonagallová a ja som nevedela čo jej mám povedať, čo tam robím. Tak som povedala, že som sa bola prejsť, lebo sa necítim dobre. To ona ma sem odviedla." povedala som s výdychom.

Dumbledore sa zatváril trochu prívetivejšie. Alebo sa mi to možno len zdalo?

"A keď už sme pri profesorovi Snape-ovi.." začal a mne zovrelo žalúdok.

"Prečo tu bol večer?" spýtal sa familiárne.

Nadýchla som sa. Netušila som, čo mám povedať. Vtom som sa zadívala na knihu a čosi ma napadlo.

"Priniesol mi knihy od Harryho." povedala som.

Dumbledore dvihol obočie.

"A prečo ti ich nepriniesol Harry?" spýtal sa pochybovačne, no mňa to nevyviedlo z miery.

"Veď poznáte malého Pottera, bál sa ísť za ošetrujúcou tak to strčil do ruky profesorovi. Úprimne bola som rada, že mi ich priniesol, inak by som sa tu unudila k smrti." povedala som čo najúprimnejšie a usmiala sa.

Dumbledore-ov pohľad konečne zmäkol.

"Som rád, že sa to celé vysvetlilo." povedal s úsmevom.

"A teraz vstávaj a pôjdeš na vyučovanie. Čo povieš?" dodal.

"Hneď to bude pán profesor." odpovedala som.

"Prezlečiem sa a prídem na hodinu." dodala som.

"Dobre Hermiona. Len nenechajte profesora Snape-a čakať." žmurkol na mňa a zmizol vo dverách.

Vždy ma fascinuje ako presne vie kde kto a kedy má byť. No pri pomyslení na to, že sa mám znova vrátiť na hodinu profesor Snape-a mi zovrelo žalúdok. Neprispievalo k tomu ani to, že som so sebou nemala iné oblečenie ako včera, čo znamenalo ani iné nohavičky.

Porazene som ich obliekla a ponáhľala sa na druhé poschodie.

...

Keď som prišla do učebne bolo ešte skoro.

Harry s Ronom tam už sedeli a na niečom sa ukrutne rehotali.

"Určite si zas zo mňa uťahujú." pomyslela som si a obrátila očami.

Zakývala som im na pozdrav a pobrala sa na svoje miesto presne medzi nimi.

"Už som sa bál, že si sa _niekde_ zdržala." podpichol ma Ron zvýrazňujúc slovo "niekde".

Zaškerila som sa na neho.

"Počul som, že si bola nna ošetrovni. Čo sa vám to vymklo z pod kontroly?" pridal sa k nemu Harry.

"Vieš, že si to práve uhádol?" nahodila som čo najironickejší tón aký som zvládla.

Ron s Harrym sa na chvíľu zarazili a vygulili na mňa oči.

"Hádam si nemyslíte, že som to myslela vážne!" začala som sa smiať.

Pozreli sa najprv na seba, potom na mňa a začali sa smiať tiež.

"Pšst čušte!" strčil do nás Harry.

"Prichádza ti Severus." zašepkal mi Ron a našpúlil pery.

"Idiot." zašepkala som a štipla som ho do líca.

Snape vošiel do triedy. Kútikom oka som zachytila jeho pohľad. A keď som sa pozrela znova videla som už len jeho chrbát a dlhý čierny plášť.

"Tak dnes by sme začali novou kapitolou obrany proti čiernej mágií." začal tým záhadným chladným hlasom.

Cítila som ako zasa vlhnem. Intuitívne som stlačila stehná k sebe.

Ron štuchol do Harryho a ukázal na mňa. Obaja sa začali uchechtávať.

"... a dnes by sme sa mali rozprávať o tom ako chrániť svoje myšlienky pred kúzlami, ktoré nám ich chcú vziať." pokračoval profesor Snape.

"Ty si kúzlo, ktoré mi berie myšlienky." pomyslela som si a usmiala sa.

Ron do mňa strčil a podal mi kúsok stočeného papiera na ktorom stálo:

 _Hermiona nejako podozrivo sa usmievaš! Ty si z neho totálne namäkko!_

Vzala som pero a odpísala elegantným písmom.

 _Čo Ron, je ti ľúto, že nie z teba?_

Poslala som kúsok papiera späť a začala si písať poznámky z hodiny.

Uprostred hodiny sa ku mne Ron naklonil.

"Hermiona? Nechceš ísť dopredu pred tabuľu? Začína tu byť teplo!" povedal posmešne.

"Prašivec!" povedala som dosť nahlas.

Snape sa otočil a pozrel našim smerom. Nič nepovedal. Bolo to dobre? V momente som zistila, že nie.

Na jeho potešenie mi opäť začali vibrovať nohavičky.

"Prekliata vec!" pomyslela som si a snažila sa sedieť pokojne.

"Tomu parchantovi došlo, že ich musím mať stále na sebe!"

Zosunula som sa nižšie pod lavicu.

Tentokrát prišiel zrolovaný zdrap pergamenu od Harryho.

 _Snažím sa vypariť sa cez podlahu? :D_

Obrátila som očami. Najradšej by som mu v momente odpísala "Nie ale mám na sebe vibrujúce nohavičky, ktoré Snape ovláda nejakým záhadným spôsobom a snažím sa byť hovadsky nenápadná!" no miesto toho som odpísala pokojnejšiu a uveriteľnejšiu verziu.

 _Nie, ale nebaví ma to. Som unavená a nechce sa mi tu byť._ Napísala som a hodila kúsok pergamenu pred Harryho.

Odpoveď prišla hneď:

 _Chcela by si byť radšej niekde inde a nie s nami čo?_

Nemala som absolútne žiadnu chuť ani priestor na to sa nad tým rozhorčovať. Mala som čo robiť aby som sa neroztriasla.

Zrolovala som kúsok pergamenu a strčila si ho do sukne. Pozrela som na Harryho. Očividne bol sklamaný, že som na jeho odpoveď nezareagovala.

Vedela som, že sa viac neudržím.

Posunula som sa ešte nižšie, tuho zavrela oči, modlila sa, nech sa na mňa nikto nepozerá a potichu bez povšimnutia som prežívala jeden z najsilnejších orgazmov v živote.

Keď som otvorila oči, čakala som, že na mňa bude celá trieda pozerať a ja sa od hanby pod zem prepadnem. Nič také sa však nedialo. Dokonca ani Harry s Ronom na mňa nepozerali.

Vystrela som sa a zadívala sa dopredu.

Videla som mihnúť sa čierny plášť Severusa Snape-a. Zovrela som pery.

Otočil sa smerom do triedy a postupne si premeriaval študentov jedného po druhom až kým sa dostal ku mne.

Nepatrne sa usmial a ja som sa mykla.

"Budúcu hodinu si preverím, koľko s vás ma reálne počúvalo." povedal všetkým, no ja som bola presvedčená, že tie slová patrili mne. A nemyslel tým tú rozprávku o kúzlach, ktoré napádajú myseľ. Alebo som si to len nahovárala?

Otočila som sa najsôr na Rona, potom na Harryho. Obaja sa na neho dívali a mrmlali si popod nos.

Akonáhle sa Snape otočil obaja sa ku mne naklonili.

"Hermiona musíš nám pomôcť. Netušíme o čom hovoril!" povedali naraz.

"Veľmi rada by som, no problém je, že ani ja neviem o čom celú hodinu rozprával." odpovedala som s obavou v hlase.


	7. Chapter 7

Chalani pozerali na mňa ako na zjavenie.

"Hermiona zopakuj čo si povedala." povedal Ron neveriacky.

"Že netuším, čo hovoril celú hodinu." odvetila som pobavene.

Neveriacky na mňa hľadeli.

"Vy my fakt uveríte každú hlúposť!" rozosmiala som sa.

Obaja na mňa nahnevane civeli.

"Hermiona! To vôbec nebolo vtipné!" oboril sa na mňa Harry.

"Ale bolo! A tvárite sa akoby vás niekto obaril horúcou vodou!" smiala som sa ďalej a zdvihla sa na odchod na druhý koniec poschodia, kde mala začínať ďalšia hodina.

"No veď počkaj.." zamrmlal si Harry popod nos a pozrel na Rona.

V tom momente ma to absolútne nezaujímalo. Od rána, celý deň, si zo mňa robili srandu a ja som si nemohla dovoliť malý vtípek?

"Veď vy ma budete potrebovať."zamrmlala som si povýšenecky.

Vychádzala som z učebne, keď som si všimla, že na mňa hľadí a smeje sa.

"Čo je na mne do pekla také vtipné?!" pomyslela som si nahnevane.

Nechcela som dlho stáť vo dverách aby to nepritiahlo pozornosť priveľa očí, tak som sa šuchtavým krokom pohla.

Kútikom oka som však naposledy pozrela na profesora Snape-a. Zaregistroval môj pohľad. No miesto odpovede, úsmevu alebo niečoho podobného mi poslal odpoveď úplne inú.

Rozvibroval moje nohavičky. Len na chvíľu, no predsa. A mňa to neskutočným spôsobom vytáčalo, že sa so mnou hral ako s látkovou bábikou.

Prinútila som oči viac sa tam nedívať a uprela som ich na dav ľudí, ktorí prechádzali predo mnou. Skupinky študentov rozprávajúcich sa o najrôznejších témach.

Zamyslela som nad tým, čo asi medzi sebou tak búrlivo rozoberajú, no nestihla som sa tým zaoberať do hĺbky. Moju myšlienku totižto pretrhol Fred.

"Hermiona! Celý deň som ťa nevidel! Včera večer si mi zmizla a potom mi len George oznámil ževraj si na ošetrovni. Si v poriadku?" dychčal.

Bol posledný s kým som mala chuť sa teraz rozprávať, no nemala som dôvod odbiť ho bez toho aby to pôsobilo arogantne a totálne nevhodne.

"Fred! Ahoj!" objala som ho s najsrdečnejśím úsmevom aký som zvládla vyčariť.

"Áno som, prepáč, že som ťa vydesila. Včera som bola s chlapcami a potom mi prišlo akosi zle od žalúdka. Vlastne už ráno, na hodine, mi bolo.." zatvárila som sa utrápene, čo vôbec nebolo ťažké.

"Mala si mi to povedať." vyhlásil urazene.

Mala som sto chutí prevrátiť oči a povedať, že je hlúpy. No miesto toho som sa ospravedlnila, len preto, že som vedela, že je to správne.

"Prepáč mi Fred, ja viem. Nechcela som len aby si mal hlavu plnú starostí o mňa." povedala som a pokúsila som sa zvodne usmiať s pomyslením, že sa na mňa Fred prestane hnevať.

"Takto som sa o teba bál ešte viac!" povedal dotknuto.

"Vieš, čo Fred?! Nabudúce sa na teba môžem vykašľať!" nevydržala som to a vyprskla na neho.

Zarazil sa.

"Prepáč ja som nechcel.. Nechcel som ťa nahnevať." povedal a klonil hlavu.

Vzdychla som si.

"To je v poriadku som." povedala som jemnejšie a objala ho.

Privinul si ma a pobozkal ma na čelo.

V tom momente som zabudla na celého Snape-a a chcela som aby sa všetko vrátilo do starých koľají a ja by som patrila zas iba jemu.

"Môžte sa prestať olizovať na chodbe?!" zasyčal za mnou známy hlas.

Keď som otvorila oči videla som už len matný čierny plášť, ktorý sa niesol tesne nad zemou.

Pohltili ma výčitky svedomia.

"Ako môžem?" pýtala som sa sama seba. Nemala by som mať kvôli nemu výčitky. To on toto celé začal, nemal by na mňa takto pozerať!

Ani som si neuvedomila, že som sa od Freda odtiahla.

"Bojíš sa ho však?" prekvapil ma otázkou.

Bolo mi jasné, že mu nemôžem vysvetľovať moje zmiešané pocity z profesora Snape-a.

"Áno." odvetila som a pohli sme sa po chodbe.

"Neboj sa _Hviezdička_ ochránim ťa pred ním." povedal a chytil ma za ruku. Naozaj ma nazval Hviezdičkou?

Chcela som mu vytrhnúť ruku zo zovretia a zakričať:

"Nepotrebujem tvoju ochranu!", no nepotrebovala som ho zraniť viac ako sa mi to doteraz podarilo.

Kráčala som ďalej snažiac sa odohnať hnev, ktorý vo mne vrel.

...

Prišli sme do učebne a hneď vo dverách nás prekvapil profesor Dumbledore.

"Nemali sme mať dejiny mágie s Binnsom?" spýtala som sa prekvapene Freda.

"Myslím, že áno." odpovedal a zakýval George-ovi, Harrymu a Ronovi, ktorý už sedeli. Stále vyzerali nahnevane, no už nie tak moc.

"Prosím o pozornosť dámy a páni!" začal Dumbledore a zvýšil hlas.

"Pán profesor Binns mal včera v noci prísť späť na školu zo svojej zahraničnej cesty. Bohužiaľ musel sa zdržať, takže vám dnešné dejiny mágie odpadajú." dokončil.

V triede zavládla radosť a chaos.

"Prosím aby ste sa o hodinu a pol hlásili u profesora Flitwicka. A kto nepríde toho si osobne podám!" dodal s úsmevom.

Potom sa všetci začali tlačiť z triedy, no mne sa akosi nechcelo.

"Hermiona ideš s nami?" zavolal na mňa George.

Nemala som najmenšiu chuť sa ísť s nimi niekam flákať, no vedela som, že bezo mňa nepôjdu.

"Už idem." zvesila som hlavu a ponáhľala sa za nimi.

"Chceli sme ísť dolu do vody. Je také teplo, že sa asi uvarím." povedal George, keď som k nim pribehla.

"Ja sa už nevidím dočkať, kedy ťa uvidím v plavkách." dodal jeho brat.

"Tupec." zasiala som sa, čo ma úprimne prekvapilo.

"Tak to si tie plavky budem musieť dať." pokračovala som.

"Potrebuješ pomoc?" uštipačne poznamenal Fred a vyšpúlil pery.

"Nie zvládnem to sama." ubezpečila som ho.

"No vy ste teda hrdličky!" zasmial sa Ron. Na moju adresu zasa samozrejme.

"Počkáme ťa vzadu pri jazere. A ak stretneš po ceste Lunu Lovegoodovú zober ju so sebou." povedal Harry bez štipky doberania.

Usmiala som sa. Všetkým bolo jasné, že Harrymu sa Luna páči, no vždy keď má možnosť jej to povedať utečie.

"A Hermiona. Nenechaj sa zastaviť." pošepkal mi Ron na odchode.

Pozrela som sa na neho a úprimne odpovedala:

"Neboj, nenechám." a vydala sa hore.

Kráčala som po schodoch a rozmýšľala nad tým, čo mám robiť. Snažila som sa tak moc, že ma z toho rozbolela hlava.

"Nie! Teraz sa nebudem zamýšľať nad Snape-om!" snažila som sa upokojiť myseľ.

Už som bola takmer pri dverách, keď ma vyrušil hlas odrážajúci sa od stien chodby.

"Takže ty si bežne olizuješ na chodbe s tým prašivcom Weasley-im?"povedal chladne profesor Snape.

Myklo ma, ako moc som sa ho zľakla.

"Desíte ma." odpovedala som úprimne.

Vykročil ku mne. Jeho plášť a zvlnil a oči sa mu divoko zaleskli.

"Nie Hermiona! Nedovoľ mu to! Ponáhľaš sa! Budú ťa hľadať!" opakovala som si, no stála som ako prikovaná.

Už bol takmer pri mne.

Chytil ma za ruky, pritlačil ku kamennej stene a prisal sa mi na pery.

V momente som zabudla na strach, že ma niekto pôjde hľadať ak zmeškám. Chcela som ho. Znova.

Bozkávam ma vášnivejšie a vášnivejšie, keď sa zrazu odtiahol.

"Prečo?" vydýchla som.

Nevedela som, či má schopnosť čítať myšlienky alebo som tak jednoducho prečítateľná.

"Chcel som ti len ukázať, že nie len ten prašivý Fred túži po tom, ťa bozkávať." povedal a prešiel mi prstom po spodnej pere.

Vzdychla som a zavrela oči.

"Ale vy chcete viac ako len ma pobozkať." neverila som, že som to povedala nahlas. Bála som sa, čo príde.

"Áno to chcem, ale nemôžem. Ale ver tomu, že keby som nemusel za Albusom, pretiahol by som ťa tu a teraz." zašepkal a jemne mi kusol do ucha.

Zlomil sa mi hlas.

"Tu? Na chodbe?" spýtala som sa sebavedomejšie.

"Áno, presne tu na chodbe." povedal a v očiach mu tancovala vášeň.

Prešiel rukou po mojom tele.

"Myslím, že by som mal ísť." vzdychol a opäť sa mi prisal na pery.

"Ale ešte sa vrátim slečna Grangerová." povedal, otočil sa a rovnako ako ako sa objavil, tak aj zmizol.

Ostala som tam stáť a dýchala som.

"Hermiona! Ostatní čakajú!" naštartoval ma vlastný hlas.

Vbehla som dnu a zabuchla za sebou dvere.

"Si v poriadku?" ozval sa tichý hlások Luny Lovegoodovej.

"Luna! Prepáč strašne som sa ťa zľakla! Áno, len sa ponáhľam, nech na mňa ostatní nečakajú. Ideš s nami na jazero?" vyhŕkla som zo seba dúfajúc, že nepočula čo sa pred chvíľou stalo na chodbe.

"Áno rada pôjdem. Prepáč nechcela som ťa vydesiť." Luna takmer spievala bez najmenšieho podozrenia.

Odľahlo mi.

Prezliekla som sa do plaviek.

"Poďme." usmiala som sa.

Pohli sme sa smerom na veľké schodisko. Ako sme vchádzali do obrovskej miestnosti prešli sme okolo skupinky profesorov.

McGonagallová bola zahĺbená do debata s Dumbledore-om a hneď vedľa nich stál Severus Snape s typickým pohŕdavým pohľadom.

Prešli sme okolo nich akoby nič.

Išli sme mlčky, no to nebolo nič zvláštne. S Lunou som sa v podstate nemala o čom rozprávať. Keď zrazu prehovorila tým svojím jemným hláskom.

"Hermiona? Profesor Snape na teba veľmi zvláštne pozerá. Akoby v tebe videl ducha niekoho, koho veľmi ľúbil." povedala s úsmevom.

Zamrazilo ma.


	8. Chapter 8

Nasilu som sa zasmiala.

"Čo to trepeš Luna?" snažila som sa povedať uvoľnene.

Luna sa len otočila a usmiala sa. V očiach mala prekvapenie.

"Ja len vravím, čo vidím. Neodsudzujem ťa a nechám si to pre seba." zaspievala.

Nahnevalo ma to. Ako môže? Veď nemá dôkaz.

"Nemáš ma za čo ma odsudzovať." povedala som chladne.

Zarazila som sa. Prečo som na Lunu tak odporná?

"Ja viem. Nepovedala som, že by si s ním niečo mala a nemyslím si to." odpovedala mi rovnako veselo a usmiala sa.

Ohrnula som nosom.

"Ja mám Freda.." zašepkala som. Neviem však, či som sa snažila presvedčiť seba alebo Lunu.

Prešli sme o pár podlaží nižšie bez slova.

Bola som mysľou niekde úplne inde. Netušila som čo teraz.

Už sme boli takmer vonku keď som v bráne uvidela stáť Malfoya s tou jeho skupinkou tupcov.

"No paráda." zamrmlala som si popod nos.

Luna na mňa pozrela.

"Nebudú otravovať." povedala spevavo.

Ako to tak môže vedieť? Čo vidí do budúcnosti alebo čo?

Blížili sme sa a ja už som sa pripravovala na nejakú uštipačnú poznámku na moju adresu.

Prešli sme okolo nich. Nič.

"Ako si vedela?" nevydržala som to a spýtala sa.

"Nevedela. Len som si to myslela. Vieš niekedy by si nemala rozmýšľať nad tým, čo urobíš alebo povieš. Je to intuícia. A ja tej svojej verím." odrecitovala.

Nevedela som, čo jej na to povedať. No poháňala ma zvedavosť.

"A čo keď je to niečo, čo sa mi prieči?" sama som neverila, že som sa spýtala a myslela pri tom na Freda.

"Tak potom sa musíš rozhodnúť." odpovedala a pozrela na mňa tým najnevinnejším pohľadom aký si len viete predstaviť.

"A ako viem, čo je správne?"

"Musíš to cítiť." zaspievala Luna a začala komusi kývať. Blížili sme sa k jazeru.

Utiahla som sa do seba a kým sme neprišli k jazeru nepovedala som ani slovo.

"No už som si myslel, že ste sa niekam zašili!" privítal ma Fred tým jeho sebavedomím úsmevom a zapichol pohľad do Luny.

Zarazilo ma to. Nemyslela som, že s ňou mal niekedy nejaký problém. Zvraštila som čelo.

"Hej kámo, asi sa jej priečiš!" doberal si ho George.

"Ale no tak, už prestaňte!" zasmiala som sa, no v hĺbke duše som vedela, že je to pravda. O to horšie bolo, že Luna to vedela tiež.

"Ten večný zhon vás raz dobehne chlapci. A potom si spomeniete na to, že život pomalý je život večný." povedala Luna tým zasneným hláskom malého vtáčika.

Fred a George si vymenili nechápavé pohľady.

"No.. To je asi príliš na moje chápanie." odvetil jej George a poškrabal sa po vlasoch.

"Tak tomu ver, že je ty tupec!" Zvreskol Fred a plesol ho po chrbte tak, že George zletel do vody.

Obrátila som očami.

"No veď počkaj!" ozvalo sa z vody.

Úprimne som sa zasmiala a chystala som sa vliezť tam za nimi, no najskôr som venovala Lune jeden letmý pohľad.

"Nezabúdaj na to, čo je správne." akoby mi vravel.

Prehltla som guču, čo sa mi vytvorila v hrdle a rýchlo odvrátila pohľad. Tým som sa stopercentne usvedčila z toho, že má pravdu. Najprovokačnejší, mi tak či tak prišiel ten jej výraz absolútneho neviniatka.

"Ako len môže byť tak pokojná?" pomyslela som si a tajne som túžila potom nájsť rovnako nekonečný pokoj.

V tom som sa však zarazila. Ja som ten nekončiaci pokoj už našla, no nie na mieste každodenného rituálu ako Luna. Našla som ho v činnosti, ktorá mi mala byť zakázaná a navždy vzatá, na ktorú som nemala nárok ani len pomyslieť.

Náhle ma striaslo. Zadívala som sa na vodu v ktorej som stála po kolená a cítila som chlad hoci vonku bolo tridsať stupňov. Chlad, ktorý mrazil kosti a vychádzal zo srdca. Vedela som, že to, čo robím ani pri najmenšom správne. No o to viac ma zožieralo to, ako veľmi som po tom prahla.

...

Stála som u seba a hľadela na seba do zrkadla. Rozmýšľala som. Rozmýšľala som nad tým, čo mám robiť. A naozaj som na niečo prišla.

"Rozhodla som sa.." povedala som sama sebe a zavrela oči. Vedela som, že musím hovoriť nahlas, lebo inak by som sa nikdy viac nedonútila k tomu rozhodnutiu.

"Viac už nie. Nemôžem ďalej chcieť niečo, čo by mi malo byť ma míle vzdialené, nemôžem chcieť niekoho, pre koho by som nemala existovať. Preto to musí skončiť. Nie preto, že by som chcela ale preto, že som musela.." pokračovala som.

Zhlboka som sa nadýchla a aby som spečatila to, čo som povedala raz a navždy citovala som báseň, ktorú som kedysi čítala a utkvela mi v pamäti.

 _"_ _Každý sme sa museli niečoho vzdať._

 _Niečo, čo sme milovali, no nikdy nemohli mať._

 _A túžba, čo v nás vždy horela,_

 _Takto raz a navždy zomrieť musela._ _"_

Cítila som ako mi po líci steká slza. Horšie na tom bolo, že som vedela, že pre slzy ako je táto už nemôžem nájsť viac pochopenia. A tak som tam ešte hodnú chvíľu stála. Po chvíli som však vedela, že musím ísť, čakali ma na večeri. Otvorila som oči a venovala som svojej tvári ešte jeden pohľad.

...

Keď som zišla dolu Ron a Harry boli v dobrej nálade.

"Hej Hermiona, čo ti to toľko trvalo?!" oboril sa na mňa Ron ešte som si ani nesadla. Mala som chuť ho niečím tresnúť.

"No hádam si nemyslíš, že mi trvá dve sekundy usušiť si vlasy!" vyhŕkla som na neho a následne sa úprimne rozosmiala.

Harry vedľa mňa ohrnul nos a zasmial sa tiež.

"Chceli sme sa s Ronom spýtať, či s nami dnes nepôjdeš pozerať Pána Prsteňov." poznamenal Harry a otočil sa na mňa.

Usmiala som sa.

"No.. Vlastne dnes večer nič nemám, tak budem veľmi rada." povedala som.

"A veľmi aktuálne potrebujem spoločnosť." túžila som dodať na zakusla som si do jazyka.

Ron sa zarazil.

"Ty s nami naozaj chceš pozerať Pána Prsteňov? Hermiona si v poriadku?" spýtal sa s obavou.

Až po tom, čo to vyslovil som sa spamätala a jeho slová na mňa doľahli plnou váhou.

"Zbláznil si sa?! Jasné, že nie! Tú primitívnu hlúposť by som v živote nepozerala!" rozosmiala som sa.

Ron a Harry vybuchli do strašného rehotu. Prirodzene, keď sa Ron smial inštinktívne sa zakláňal do uličky. A ako sa tak veľmi smial, do kohosi vrazil.

Zdvihla som zrak aby som sa presvedčila kto je ten šťastlivec a srdce mi vynechalo jeden úder.

Bol to profesor Snape.

Díval sa na mňa. Tými magickými tmavými očami. Akoby som cítila jeho pohľad, ktorý skúmal moje telo. Túžila som mu pozrieť do očí a povedať mu ako veľmi potom znova túžim.

No v tom som znova uvidela Lunin nevinný pohľad upozorňujúci na to, čo je správne. To dievča začínam nenávidieť, no pripomenula mi čo nesmiem.

Telom mi znova prešiel ten nekonečný chlad a ja som odvrátila zrak a otočila sa naspäť k stolu, zahnávajúc všetky myšlienky na profesora do najhlbšej a najtemnejšej časti mojej mysle.

Iba kútikom oka som zachytila jeho znepokojený pohľad. A v tom momente som vedela, že potlačiť to, čo vo mne spôsoboval bude nadľudská úloha.


	9. Chapter 9

Cítila som jeho pohľad. Mrazilo a a cítila som, ako sa mi stavajú chĺpky na krku. Vedela som aj to, že je to prejavom túžby. Túžby po ňom. No nemohla som sa tomu poddať.

Chvíľu som sa nútila civieť rovno pred seba do taniera. V tom momente som ďakovala Bohu, že mi Harry a Ron ponúkli stráviť večer s nimi. Ron mal pravdu. Teraz by som bola schopná pozerať s nimi aj toho prekliateho Pána Prsteňov.

"Tak čo teda dnes?" nadhodila som.

Slova sa chytil podpichovačne Ron.

"No čo ako teda. Povedala si, že s nami pozeráš a ja ti to nechám vyžrať." zaškeril sa a dva rezance mu vypadli z pusy.

Zasmiala som sa.

"No tak na to zabudni!" odvetila som rázne a napodobnila som to jeho "Nikdy" pri ktorom gestikuluje ako kura.

"Čo leží to nebeží!" podpichol si ešte raz, našpúlil pery a zdvihol sa.

"Ja budem musieť ísť tak sa vidíme večer." povedal a vykorčuľoval z miestnosti.

"Idem ho zachrániť, kým niečo podpáli." zasmial sa Harry a dvihol sa tiež.

Usmiala som sa nad jeho trefnou poznámkou.

A znova som osamela. Zapichla som pohľad opäť do taniera a snažila som sa vyhnať pohľad toho neviniatka z mojej mysle. Neúspešne.

Dvihla som sa a rýchlymi krokmi som vykročila z jedálne odhodlaná na nič z toho nemyslieť.

Neprešla som ani len chodbu keď ma niekto zatiahol za rameno.

"Už nepokladáš za povinnosť ku mne aspoň oči obrátiť?" zapichol sa do mňa ten ľadový hlas ako črepina.

Napol sa mi asi každý sval v tele. Túžila som po tom aby ma bozkávali jeho drsné pery a aby sa ma dotýkali jeho ľadové ruky.

Zovrela som oči.

"Profesor ja.. Nemôžem to chcieť. To.. Nie je správne." dostala som zo seba.

Čakala som a sklápala pohľad.

Ohrnul nosom. Pritlačil ma o stenu a zohol sa k môjmu krku. Jeho pery boli tak blízko, že som cítila jeho horúci dych na mojom hrdle.

Bolo to tak vzrušujúce.

V momente sa mi zrýchlil tep aspoň o polovicu.

"Chceš v sebe potláčať niečo po čom túžiš? Bude to len horšie slečna Grangerová a bude vás to zožierať." zašepkal a pohladil ma po krku.

"Ja nesmiem. Nie viac!" zašepkala som bolestne.

"Nevydržíš to. A keď sa v tebe ten odpor zlomí pochopíš, čo je to splnená túžba." reaguje na moje slová a letmo sa prstom dotkne môjho stehna.

Zatočí sa mi hlava. Tak šialene ho chcem, tak neuveriteľne túžim potom aby si ma vzal.

"Tak si to zapamätaj. Vrátim sa ešte." dopovie , odtisne sa odo mňa a pokračuje ďalej po chodbe.

Snažím sa lapiť dych a obzerám sa po rozľahlej miestnosti.

Prechádzali dvaja študenti hlboko zabratí do rozhovoru.

Oprela som si čelo o hradný múr, ktorý príjemne chladil moje rozhorúčené telo. Zavrela som oči a premýšľala nad tým, čo povedal.

"Nie, nesmie mať pravdu!" povedala som si nakoniec v duchu a prudko sa vystrela.

Vykročila som a zamierila ku mne. No vedela som, že nemôžem zostať dlho sama, lebo keď moje odhodlanie opadne, znova sa vrátia myšlienky na profesora a začnú ma spaľovať.

...

Zaklopala som na dvere.

"Haló Frodo?" ozvalo sa.

"To som ja ty tupec!" odpovedala som trochu nahnevane a znova zabúchala na dvere.

"Tak mi už otvor, lebo tie dvere nechám odletieť." začnem byť nervózna.

"Ale veď dobre, tu si človek nemôže ani nohu vyvaliť." hundre si Ron popod nos a konečne mi otvorí dvere.

"Nohu vyvaliť hej?" zasmejem sa a kopnem ho do nohy.

"Do pekla Hermiona od kedy mlátiš okoloidúcich?" začne sa rozčuľovať.

Prevrátim očami a myšlienka mi zablúdi k tomu, že by som si to všetko najradšej vymlátila.

"Nie teraz nie!" karhám sama seba.

"Vravela si niečo?" spýtal sa Ron prekvapene.

Zmĺkla som a neodpovedala mu. Videla som, že už už ide na niečo spýtať, keď som ho predbehla otázkou ja.

"Kde je vlastne Harry?" spýtala som sa a vystrúhala som trochu silený úsmev.

Ron si povzdychol.

"Hermiona čo sa deje? Posledné dni si akási čudná. Kedysi sme sa rozprávali o všetkom a teraz mám pocit, že sa niečomu úspešne vyhýbaš." povedal sklamane.

"Paráda, tak sa mu teraz mám spovedať z niečoho, čím si sama nie som istá." pomyslela som si, no vedela som, že ho neodbijem.

"Vieš Ron.. Sú určité veci, ktorým sama.. Neviem či úplne rozumiem.. Preto neviem.. Či by som o nich vedela hovoriť.." začala som.

"Viem, že nie som zrovna najlepší psychologický poradca, to by ti asi Gonagallka vedela pomôcť viac ale som tvoj priateľ." povedal a pozrel sa mi do očí.

Chvíľu som sa cítila veľmi šťastná a túžila som potom mu opísať svoje pocity.

No potom, čo sa vo mne ozval zdravý úsudok som dostala strach. Strach, že to nepochopí a stratím ho. Stratím svojho najlepšieho priateľa.

Zapichla som pohľad do zeme.

"No.. Vieš.. Je to veľmi.. Osobná záležitosť." povedala som.

"Ale no tak. Pochopím to aj keby si mi povedala, že si neviem čo. Mám ťa rád takú aká si Hermiona." povedal a objal ma tým svojím nemotorným medvedím objatím, ktoré som mala tak rada.

Ako som tam tak stála v jeho objatí začal sa mi rozväzovať jazyk, no neviem, či to v tej chvíli bolo správne rozhodnutie.

"Veľmi ma priťahuje jeden človek, ktorého.. Dobre poznáš." začala som.

"Hmm.. No nemyslím, že by na tom bolo niečo zlé." reagoval nechápavo.

"No.. Ono ide o to, že ja ho moc nepoznám. Maximálne tak z videnia." podotkla som rezignovane.

"Počkať ako môžeš chcieť niekoho, koho nepoznáš?" začal byť trochu zmätený.

Keď bol zmätený už teraz, nevedela som si predstaviť ako zareaguje, keď mu to poviem tak ako to je. Chcem to vôbec urobiť?

"Ja neviem. Úprimne neviem. Páči sa mi to tak. Ja.. Akoby ma k nemu niečo ťahalo. Ja neviem, možno to vyplýva z toho, že som na vzťahy nikdy nemala moc šťastie a moje predchádzajúce vzťahy dopadli ... zle." pokúsila som sa o vysvetlenie.

"To je celkom možné." povedal Ron a usmial sa.

To bolo dobré znamenie.

"Kto je ten človek Hermiona?" naliehal.

"Ron ja.. Je mi to strašne trápne ti to povedať." začervenala som sa.

"Ale no tak, nemusí. Vieš, že by som to niky nikomu nepovedal." pokúšal sa ma povzbudiť.

"Len, čo si o mne pomyslíš." pomyslela som si, no nepovedala som nič.

"Poznám ho dobre len ja, či aj Harry." naliehal ďalej.

"Aj Harry." povzdychla som sa.

"Hermiona, jediný koho obaja dobre poznáme a nie je z mojej rodiny je profesor Snape." povedal.

Zapichla som pohľad do zeme a čakala.

"Trafil som sa?" zdvihol obočie.

"Áno." s veľkým odporom som odpovedala.

"No, poviem ti to tak, teba vždy priťahovali ľudia, ktorý mali určitý druh moci." vyriekol.

Vtedy sa mi nahrnuli do očí slzy, pretože mi niečo došlo. Vedela som to v momente keď tú vetu vyslovil a zrazu všetko začalo dávať zmysel. On mal pravdu.

"Nie je to správne Hermiona." povedala napokon.

Rozplakalo ma to ešte viac. Akoby som to sama nevedela, akoby som si sama mohla vybrať čo sa mi páči a čo nie, čo ma priťahuje a čo nie. Bola som odhodlaná odísť a zabudnúť na celú túto konverzáciu, no skôr ako som stihla vykročiť ma niekto vyrušil.

Harry vošiel do miestnosti.

Zarazil si a ja som cítila ako sleduje tú horkú slzu, ktorá mi stekala po líci.

V momente som vedela aj otázku, ktorú mal na perách, no nemusel ju ani vysloviť.

"Hermiona čo sa deje?"

No ja som nemohla. Nemohla som to urobiť znova. Nemohla som prísť o ďalšieho priateľa.


	10. Chapter 10

Zostala som stáť ako prikovaná.

Obaja na mňa pozerali a čakali, čo poviem. Ron preto aby vedel, či som sa úplne zbláznila a Harry možno čisto z toho, že mi chcel pomôcť.

Po lícach mi stekali ďalšie slzy, ktoré ma štípali a dopadali na kamennú podlahu.

Harry ku mne pribehol a objal ma.

Chvíľu som mala pocit, že to zas nie je tak zlé ako som si pred chvíľou myslela.

Keď ma pustil zapichol pohľad do Rona.

"Čo tam len tak stojíš!" pichol do neho.

Ron urobil dva kroky dopredu a objal ma tiež.

"Nerob to keď to robiť nechceš." povedala som so slzami v očiach.

"Neblbni. Hermiona stále ťa mám rád, len ťa chcem chrániť. Chrániť pred _ním._ " povedal zdôrazňujúc posledné slovo a objal ma ešte tuhšie.

"Povie mi niekto konečne čo sa tu deje?" spýtal sa Harry dotknuto.

Ron na mňa pozrel so súcitom v očiach.

"Môžem?" spýtal sa a ja som len prikývla. A tak spustil.

Keď skončil s rozprávaním Harry sa na mňa otočil.

Triasli sa mi kolená a bála som sa. Tak nesmierne som sa bála, čo mi povie. Vedela som, že to nie je v poriadku a už vonkoncom nie normálne no tak tajne som dúfala, že niekde na svete existuje človek, ktorý by to dokázal pochopiť. A ešte tajnejšie som dúfala, že tou osobou je práve profesor Snape.

"Tak nebudem ti klamať.." prerušil moje splašené myšlienky Harryho hlas.

"To od teba ani nechcem!" vyhŕkla som ani neviem ako.

"Nie je to určite jednoduché a myslím, že ani ja ani Ron to úplne nechápeme.. Ale keď už to tak je.." vzdychol si.

".. Nemala by si sa tomu brániť." dopovedal vetu so smútkom v očiach.

"Ja musím.." zašepkala som a znova sa mi nahrnuli slzy do očí.

"Čím viac to v sebe budeš potláčať tým horšie to bude. Musíš.. Musíme sa s tým vyrovnať. Všetci." vstúpil do konverzácie Ron.

"A čo mám podľa vás robiť mudrlanti?" spýtala som sa trochu podráždene.

"Skúsiť sa.. Odreagovať.. S.. Niekým iným.." skúšal Harry navrhnúť riešenie.

"Nie to nejde je to.. Iné." zarazila som sa. V tom momente som nevedela, či sa s nimi o tom chcem ďalej rozprávať. Povedala som im dosť a ďalšiu nádielku mojich potemnených myšlienok by nemuseli stráviť. A tak som len vyhlásila.

"Poďme si radšej pozrieť ten film."

Čakala som odporovanie z ich strany, no nič sa nedialo. Očividne to ani oni nechceli rozpitvávať. Nedbala som teda a zvalila sa na gauč.

...

Bolo mi jasné, že Ron s Harrym v priebehu filmu zaspia, no nemyslela som, že v prvej polovici. Principiálne mi to bolo jedno.

Z jednej strany polozlezený zoo sedačky spal Harry a okuliare mu padali z nosa. Na druhej strane spal Ron, ktorý si klasicky pochrapkával. A ja som tam tak sedela medzi nimi a rozmýšľala nad pánom profesorom.

Po chvíli som si uvedomila, že som predstavivosti nechala až príliš mnoho miesta na rozrastanie. Byť sama nevadilo by mi to a zahnala by som svoju nadržanú náladu ale teraz? Nemohla som, lebo som sama nebola. Alebo že by nie?

Obzrela som sa naľavo aj napravo. Obaja tvrdo spali.

Zahryzla som si do pery a zvažovala riziká.

Ak sa jeden z nich zobudí, bude to pre mňa neuveriteľne trápna situácia. Ale práve to ma na tom tak moc vzrušovalo.

A tak som neodolala a nechala sa uniesť potrebami vlastného tela. Nechávala som pocity viesť ruky a nechávala som predstavy viesť pocity. O to horšie bolo, že všetky moje predstavy sa točili okolo človeka, na ktorého som si sľúbila, že zabudnem.

Nie.

Aspoň v mojej hlave, aspoň v mojej mysli môžem živiť fantázie, ktoré sú mi príjemné, ktoré sú moje a nikto mi ich nevidí a nemôže vziať. Ani ja sama nemôžem. Viem, že aj keby som sebeviac chcela, vrátia sa a o to lákavejšie budú.

Ani som neregistrovala kedy sa zo mňa začali drať jemné stony. Túžila som dopriať svojmu telu to, čo si toľko žiadalo.

Ani by som si nebola všimla ako moc nádherné to bolo, keby ma neprerušilo škrípanie dverí.

Niekto vyšiel von.

V momente som sa pozbierala a vybehla von. Zabudla som na celú rozkoš a moja predstava sa rozplynula ako ranná hmla. Zúfalo som potrebovala vedieť, kto bol ten človek.

Vybehla som na chodbu a zastala. Nikde nikto. Ktokoľvek to bol zmizol.

Už už som sa chcela vrátiť späť s ubíjajúcim pocitom viny, keď mi niekto zablokoval dvere.

"Nechceli ste pokračovať vo svojej očividne veľmi príjemnej činnosti slečna Grangerova?" spýtal sa chladne s nadšením v hlase.

Prepadol ma neuveriteľný pocit hanby a zapichla som pohľad do zeme. Ako ma len taká hlúposť mohla napadnúť!

"Alebo s tým potrebujete pomôcť?" prehovoril profesor Snape po chvíľke trápneho ticha.

"Ja.. Nie." odpovedala som stále pozerajúc do zeme, pretože som vedela, že ak nič nepoviem nedaruje mi to.

"Ale ja si myslím, že áno." zašepkal a posunul sa ešte bližšie ku mne.

Intuitívne som sa celá napla. Bála som sa. Bála som sa, čo urobí.

On pristúpil úplne ku mne a pritisol svoje chladné prsty na moje bruško.

Striasla som sa. Bol tak neuveriteľne studený.

Pomaly prechádzal tými ľadovými prstami dolu až kým nenatrafil na lem mojej sukne. Prešiel aj ten a ja som tie prsty cítila v nohavičkách.

Stiahla som nohy k sebe a prudko sa nadýchla.

"Ale no tak, povedz, že ti to je nepríjemné a ja prestanem." povedal takým tým provokačným hlasom.

"Ja.. Prosím nerobte to." vyjachtala som zo seba a snažila sa otočiť.

On zachytil môj pohyb a paralyzoval mi telo. Mohla som tam len stáť a robiť to, čo chcel on.

"A prečo by som to nemal robiť?" podpichol znova a jeho prsty si našli cestu do môjho vnútra.

Vzdychla som a trhla sa dozadu.

"Odpovedz mi _Hermiona._ " zasyčal.

Nedokázala som sa sústrediť na jeho slová. Moc ma to spaľovalo. Jediná na čo som bola schopná sústrediť sa boli jeho prsty, ktoré vo mne kmitali a privádzali ma do šialenstva.

"Lebo.. Lebo z toho šaliem.." dostala som zo seba.

Usmial sa.

"Ja viem. A práve to sa mi na tom páči. To ako moc sa snažíš ovládať a priečiť ale pritom.. To nedokážeš udržať." zašepkal a zrýchlil.

Prehla som sa a vzdychla. Mal pravdu, nedokázala som to udržať. Nedokázala som udržať vlastnú myseľ, nie to ešte vlastné telo.

"Toto je tvoj trest za to, že sa nedokážeš ovládať." povedal a zaškeril sa.

"Tak to sa mi potom asi páči keď ma.. Trestáte." zašepkala som no váha týchto slov na mňa doľahla až potom, čo som ich vyslovila. Naozaj sa mi páčilo, že ma tento človek _trestal._

Začala som lapať po dychu.

"Tak to aby som vás trestal častejšie slečna Grangerová. Takéto správanie je neospravedlniteľné." povedal ostro a ja som viac nedokázala odolávať vlastnému telu.

Prestala som sa brániť jeho naliehaniu a nechala som všetko za sebou. Jediné, čo som chcela bol jeho _trest._

A tak, po chvíli posledného odporu som pomaly prestala vnímať svet naokolo a ponorila som sa do sveta, kde nič nie je zakázané a do ktorého som mala dávno patriť. V tom momente som vedela, že aj keby som veľmi chcela, nedokážem tomu sama vzdorovať.


End file.
